Nightwalkers
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: Gracias a todos por haber leido la historia hasta ahora, de todo corazón os lo agradesco...El capitulo final de Nightwalkers esta aqui. Disfrutenlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Despues de tanto tiempo, sin continuarcon Nightwalkers, una lectura que habia prometido desde hacia mucho tiempo, he decidido no castigar mas a los fanaticos que quedan del Raven x Robin... Claro... que les dire algo con respecto al porque escribo por y para esta pareja. **

**No la sigo por moda, o porque se vean lindos juntos, Sino porque me senti identificado con una relacion que yo considero, agradable duradera y muy hermosa, Son los sentimientos personales que he agregado a estos dos personajes, que me hacen amar la pareja y no flaquear aun cuando en la pelicula hallan dejado a Robin con Starfire.**

**A pesar de ello, aun admiro y disfruto de esta pareja, y no por ello me desanimare... seguire escribiendo sobre ellos hasta que me canse, y seguire claro apoyando y apreciando a la pareja. Porque yo en lo personal siguo creyendo firmemente en la durabilidad de las almas gemelas... **

**Atentamente... Shiro-wolfman-k**

**Capitulo I**

**Después del Fuego quedan las Cenizas. **

**E**ra una noche oscura como ninguna otra, el escándalo citadino había disminuido en gran medida a estas horas, la gran mayoría de sus habitantes dormitaba apaciblemente en sus hogares. Preparándose para la jornada del día venidero.

Pero existe una gran cantidad de habitantes, que no duermen a estas horas de la noche, transitaban triunfantes entre callejones, bares, y demás sitios de baja alcurnia, Muchos de ellos planifican una manera fácil de cómo enriquecerse, inclusive si era a costa del sufrimiento de otros.

Pero todo tiene su límite, y por supuesto un gran riesgo a tomar, uno de esos riesgos, es el más temido por cada criminal en el mundo. Caer en las manos de un héroe, y claro dependiendo de que héroe les tocara, algunos podrían salir lo suficientemente "sanos" como para meditar sobre la rehabilitación.

En la ciudad de Jump city, existe una gran cantidad de héroes, que formaban parte de la pesadilla colectiva de este mundo. Sobretodo su líder, un joven entrenado por un gran paladín, posiblemente el mejor de todos. Más claro, el había por fin logrado el crearse una reputación propia.

Y de entre los tejados, apareciendo como un espectro al ser invocado, corre sigiloso entre el concreto y el acero, dando a conocer a los villanos su gran agilidad, y claro honrando su pasado de circense.

Su mirada congelaba a los débiles, sus puños destrozaban a los que creían podían vencerle y salir airosos. Su habilidades, estaban siempre dispuestas a cualquier sorpresa inoportuna, y claro si te tenia en la mira, debías ser mucho mas hábil que el para lograr librarte.

Poseía una vida privilegiada, según sus admiradores, todo era perfecto en sus haberes, nada importunaba su vivir diario. Pero claro, estaban equivocados, ninguna vida era perfecta, y la del vigilante, no era la excepción a la regla.

Hacia ya unos años, su relación con una bella alienígena de rojo cabello, había fracasado por todo lo alto, y la razón no podía ser mas detestable para el, protegerla; si esa era su excusa, pero la verdad era otra, su obsesión por el trabajo le alejo lentamente del amor de su vida, inclusive de una gran cantidad de amigos, poco a poco comenzaba a ser un vigilante solitario, como su mentor solía serlo.

Mas aun, parecía que ella a pesar de todo el descuido que le proporcionaba, le otorgaba señales de estar perdidamente enamorada. De no poder superar el amor que sentía por el, de que cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaran el fuego ardía tan intensamente como antes, al punto de que cada vez que sus rostros se acercaran, ella deseaba saltar encima suyo y devorarle.

Pero era un sentimiento no correspondido por el, siempre se retiraba en el momento crucial, dejándole abandonada, solitaria y dudosa, acaso temía amarla, no lo sabia, pero el solo le ofrecía indiferencia y descuido a cambio su amor y compañía.

Aun en la mente de la princesa alienígena, se repetían dolorosamente aquellas palabras que el le había entregado en la reunión de los titanes, -. ¡Seamos... solo amigos! .- comento el mientras extendía su mano en señal de amistad. Ella no tuvo otra opción, se vio arrastrada a corresponderle el gesto, sino podría incluso perderlo como amigo.

Desde ese entonces, el fue poco a poco alejándose mas y mas de sus antiguos camaradas, volviéndose independiente de los titanes. Hasta el punto en que el decidió abandonarlos, y unirse a los Outsiders, dejando en otras manos el liderato de los titanes. Mas tarde nos enteraríamos que también había abandonado a los Outsiders, para volverse mas independiente, dejándole el liderato a su antiguo amigo Speedy, quien se hacia llamar ahora Arsenal.

El control de los titanes lo había dejado gustoso a su compañero Logan, quien acepto y comenzó a liderar a los titanes, con su amada a un lado, Raven.

Todo parecía cambiar, posiblemente para mejor ahora que los titanes eran una organización tan grande como la Liga de la Justicia, o al menos estaba en el proceso de engrandecerse a niveles símiles.

Pero claro, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, la relación entre Garfield, y Raven se deterioraba cada día, producto de la presión que existía sobre el ahora líder, la continua comparación entre el y Dick, era abrumadora, y el estrés acumulado sosegaba lentamente la relación, hasta que simplemente termino.

Ella había decidido que era hora de comenzar desde cero, ser independiente, y claro, no le agradaban algunos de los nuevos integrantes de los Titanes, la excusa perfecta para marcharse fue su fallida relación, al menos así nadie cuestionaría "de frente" su decisión, luego ella misma le comentaría a Cyborg 2.0 cuales fueron sus verdaderos motivos. Pero por ahora, necesitaba valerse por si misma.

Por su parte, Garfield Logan, Alias: Beastboy – Changeling, había abandonado los titanes oeste, para unirse en travesías con su amiga, Flamebird, con ella sostuvo un pequeño romance, que ambos no terminaban por definir, quedándose siempre como una "Solemne amistad" ... Mas tarde el abandonaría a los titanes, para luego unirse a sus orígenes nuevamente, La Doom Patrol.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**P**ero nuestra historia, no trata de cómo los Titanes originales, fueron disolviéndose con el pasar del tiempo, sino de cómo ciertos hechos del pasado, regresan para tomar venganza, y ofreciendo mas peligro a la vida de las ya no tan jóvenes aves.

Esta comenzó a dar manifestaciones de inicio, cuando un portal transdimensional se abría a las afueras de la ciudad, logrando que tres figuras misteriosas entraran en nuestro mundo. Observando omnipotentes la ciudad entera, creyendo que tan fácil seria el dominarla con sus habilidades.

Pero estos deseos solo eran compartidos por dos de las figuras, jóvenes, tontas e impredecibles, creían tenerlo todo servido en bandeja de plata. Por eso bufaban prepotentes el como dominarían en cuestión de horas esta ciudad.

En cambio la tercera silueta, era distinta, mas calmada pensativa y calculadora, ventajas que solo se aprendían con el pasar de los años, reprendía a sus acompañantes mientras caminaba paciente a las orillas de la ciudad.

-. ¡En su momento mis niños... en su momento! .- agrego mientras desaparecía junto a sus compañeros en las sombras de la metrópolis.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------

El joven observaba atento su ciudad desde lo alto de la torre, cuidadosamente oculto entre las sombras, esperando el momento en que la ciudad misma necesitara su ayuda.

Aguardaba silente, calmo y paciente el momento oportuno, esperando que algo inusual se presentara en su territorio. Cosa que no tardo en aparecer como a unos 30 metros, alguien surcaba las azoteas con ahínco, Caminando al filo de los bordes, tentando al destino y a la muerte, era normal en esta época.

Los jóvenes se creían indestructibles, cometían locuras en post de estar a la "onda" de quedar bien ante una sociedad, corrupta, que vanagloria más la apariencia personal, que el yo interior.

Alzo su mano disparando el gatillo en un edificio lejano, aferrándose al mango de su instrumento, y balanceándose entre los edificios como si fuese parte de los mismos. No tardo en embestir de frente al "temerario" Logrando arrastrarlo a la relativa seguridad del centro de la azotea.

-. ¿Se puede saber en que demonios estabas pensado? .- Agrego molesto mientras miraba a la mujer que estaba entre sus brazos. Un largo cabello, sedoso, firme y violeta, Piel tenuemente pálida, y ojos tan profundos como el océano. El solo la observo anonadado mientras comentaba por lo bajo -. ¿Raven? .-

La mujer solo sonrió ligeramente, mientras miraba al chico fijamente a su mascara, respondiendo a la menor brevedad.

-. ¡Cerca, mi joven vigilante, estuviste muy cerca, jeje conozco a Raven, pero lamentablemente no lo soy, aunque me encantaría mas el hecho de que me dejaras libre corazón! .- comento suavemente, con una voz abrumadoramente sensual, adulta y carismática a pesar de su arrolladora calma.

Le ayude a incorporarse, otorgándole luego el espacio personal que me pedía, le mire de pies a cabeza, era alguien ya bastante grande para ser Raven, tal vez me encontraba ante una simple coincidencia.

-. ¡Lo lamento, pero estabas jugando a la ruleta rusa en la pendiente del edificio, y solo actué por instinto! .- exclame calmo, analizando la situación, una de las razones por la cual, le había confundido con Raven, es que tenia una piedra o Chacra en su frente, muy parecida a la que mi antigua compañera solía usar.

-. ¡Pues, no tienes el porque preocuparte por mi, puedo, levitar... jeje forma parte de mis habilidades querido! .- añadió la mujer dando vueltas alrededor mío, analizándome, situación que me pareció extraña. Así no se comportaba un suicida, sino alguien que deseaba llamar mi atención.

-. ¿Dígame, en que puedo serle útil señora heeem?... .- exprese intentando sacarle información de su vida personal que me fuese útil.

-. ¡Arella querido, mi nombre es Arella! Y creo que ya me conoces mi apreciado Yerno .- expreso ella con una sonrisa fresca en su rostro, al parecer le había agradado mucho el encontrarme.

Su nombre me fue familiar por un segundo, me detuve a analizarlo un poco cuando lo escuche, pero mi atención se volcó rápidamente hacia la expresión, "Yerno". Que acaso me había encontrado con otro loco que deseaba que me casara con su hija, Ya estaba cansado de este tipo de situaciones, se me hacían sumamente monótonas.

-. ¡Mire señora, no creo el haberme casado con ninguno de sus familiares como para que me llame así, y no tengo intenciones de casarme con alguien que no conozco, no se que pretende, pero la respuesta es ¡No!... me ha entendido! .- exprese con firmeza y claridad, esperando haber puesto los puntos sobre las ies.

-. ¡Estoy de acuerdo en parte de ello mi querido jovencito, pero he venido aquí para dejar muchas cosas en claro, y una de esas cosas eres tu... Mi querido Richard Grayson! .- expreso ella con calma, intentando ver mi reacción.

Me mantuve calmo, si me sorprendía de cualquier manera, daría por correctas sus suposiciones, por eso me mantuve inamovible, mirándola fijamente -. ¡No se de lo que esta hablando señora... debe haberme confundido con alguien más! .- exprese firme, esperando que desistiera de su aparente "investigación".

-. ¡No mi querido, a mi no logras engañarme, a la edad de 16 años, contrajiste matrimonio con mi pequeña, dándome tanto a mi como a ella, el día mas feliz de nuestras existencias! .- agrego gustosa mientras caminaba de nuevo al filo de la azotea.

-. ¡Escuche señora, obviamente, necesita ayuda medica, venga conmigo le llevare a un hospital lo mas pronto posible! .- agregue mientras aceleraba el paso para alcanzarla, cosa que no pude al ver como alzaba vuelo ante mis ojos... al menos allí no mentía.

-. ¡De acuerdo, Mi querido Yerno¿con esto acaso he podido ganarme algo de credibilidad ante ti como para que me tomes en serio? .- exclamo con una sonrisa la mujer de violáceo cabello.

Yo solo asentí mirándola seriamente, al menos había logrado sorprenderme lo suficiente como para que le tomara su palabra mas en serio.

-. ¡Escucho! .- exclame frió, mientras intentaba atar cabos de cada palabra que había mencionado desde que le conocí hasta ahora.

**Continuara...**

**A ver diganme que les parecio si... jaja... **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Espero sepan disculpar las tardanzas, es que habia perdido la inspiracion... aqui les coloco el segundo capitulo. Al final intentare responder rapidamente los reviews que me han dejado. ( NOTA: LO QUE CUENTO AL COMIENZO DE EL PRIMER CAPITULO, EN VERDAD OCURRIO, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO EL ROMPIMIENTO CON STAR, BB DE LIDER ETC... LAS APROVECHE PARA EL FIC )._**

**_Capitulo II_**

**Encontrando viejos amigos, y algunas respuestas**

**D**ebo decir que su actitud me resultaba sospechosa desde el primer momento en que le conocí, su sonrisa, y manera de moverse me inquietaban de mil y un formas conocidas. Y a su vez me resultaban tan agradables...

Por alguna razón daba rodeos a cada palabra que me otorgaba, mientras una sonrisa se hacia presente al final de cada platica.

-. ¡Señora, estoy ocupado, o me dice lo que debe decirme, o le llevare a la jefatura de policía por intento de suicidio! .- agregue firme mirándole retozar a mi alrededor. Me estaba incomodando.

-. ¡Je, impaciente como siempre, algo dentro de mi se retuerce constantemente con esa actitud, de hecho me pide arrojarme a tus brazos con insistencia! .- comento sonrojada la mujer mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza.

-. ¡Ya Basta! .- afirme cuando escuche lo ultimo, esta mujer solo estaba jugando conmigo, posiblemente tenia algún disturbio emocional.

-. ¡Si así lo deseas!, iremos directo al punto mi joven yerno, ejem .- expreso ella con ahora un rostro serio, una actitud fría y un aura en total control. Su cambio de actitud me sorprendió... aunque para ser sincero lo que mas me hacia era sospechar.

Se pozo frente a mi y alzo su mano hasta su pecho, desabrochándose un poco su blusa, dejándome ver que entre la unión de sus pechos, existía un grabado de color negro, que parecía tener vida propia, moviéndose tenuemente, incluso destellando energía de un color blancuzco.

-. ¡Como veras, no es un simple tatuaje, o marca corporal, en el se encuentran sellados los sentimientos de mis hijos! .- comento ella mientras alzaba su vista y la posaba sobre mi. Dándome a entender que yo era uno de ellos.

Reaccione de inmediato, esta mujer estaba tocando un área sensible para mi... por lo que no dude en responder -. ¡No se que es lo que piensa usted, pero yo ya tengo una madre! Así que .- agregue mas fui interrumpido bruscamente por ella.

-. ¡Callaos joven imprudente, que mis palabras aun no he terminado, veo que tu corazón se ha endurecido con el pasar de los años, me pregunto si en realidad eres digno de Raven, o de siquiera recordar lo ocurrido hace años. Si no es de tu interés recuperar estos recuerdos, puedo irme y entrevistarme con mi pequeña, mi misión es entregarles estos recuerdos, solo a conveniencia de que ambos acepten el recibirlos... sino, les destruiré y sus vidas seguirían como siempre... rondando de un lugar a otro con un vació en sus almas que jamás lograran cerrar... .- argumento ella con frialdad, reaccionando a mi indiferencia con crueldad.

Era una mujer de temer, por lo que deje de menospreciarle, además de que debía mantenerla vigilada, si no lograba su objetivo conmigo, lo intentaría con Raven y no dejaría que lastimara a un compañero de batalla.

-. ¡Entiendo, es una decisión que solo ambos debemos tomar... siendo así el caso, creo que lo mejor será buscarles en la Torre de los titanes. .- exprese frió mientras comenzaba mi recorrido con ella a cuestas, pensando en que podría terminar esto.

Llegamos a la torre de los titanes sin demora, la entrada fue brusca y todos observaron con sorpresa el que estuviese de nuevo en el edificio.

-.!NIGHTWING AMIGO QUE TE TRAE POR... aquí! .- expreso Cyborg mientras miraba anonadado a la hermosa mujer que acompañaba a su antiguo camarada.

-. ¡Hola Cyborg, es un gusto ver que aun te encuentras sano y en línea .- afirme alegre al verlo sano y salvo, mientras estrechaba su mano firmemente.

-. ¡Igualmente Night, y dime quien es la hermosa señora que te acompaña .- agrego el mientras se acercaba cordial y saludaba caballerosamente.

Observe a la figura femenina a los ojos para confirmar el hecho de si debía dar a conocer su nombre, cosa que me negó de inmediato. -. ¡Es una amiga Cyborg, viene conmigo... pero lamento que no en una visita amistosa! .- comente con una mirada seria ante mi antiguo camarada, que comprendía que la situación que acarreaba conmigo, estaba perturbándome seriamente.

-. ¡Entiendo!, que debo hacer para ayudarte, pide lo que quieras, los titanes están a tu completa disposición .- exclamo firme el hombre de metal, que caminaba fijo a mi lado mientras ella aguardaba paciente en la entrada del edificio.

-. ¡Necesito saber donde esta Raven, Cyborg! .- afirme directo al punto sin dar rodeo alguno.

-.¡QUE! Raven, lo siento amigo pero no sabemos de ella desde que termino con Gar, su paradero es completamente desconocido para nosotros .- afirmo el inquieto por mi petición.

-. Entiendo¡Sabes donde fue vista por ultima vez! .-

-. ¡El lugar donde fue vista por ultima vez fue en las cercanías de Bludheaven el único sitio que es equiparable en criminalidad a .-

-. Gothic city... lo se, he estado pensado seriamente en establecerme allí, gracias por la ayuda Víctor, debo marcharme... y fue un placer verte de nuevo .- comente mientras partía rumbo a la salida.

-. ¡Lo mismo digo Dick, pero puedo preguntarte algo antes de que te marches... es breve! .-

-. Adelante .-

-. Sabes que si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte Richard, estamos aquí, siempre serás un titán, no importa cuanto cambies, y sabes... se que no es mi problema, pero ella esta esperándote todos los días... deberías ir a verla .-

-. No lo tomes personal amigo, pero... esa es mi decisión .-

De nuevo deje mis amigos a mis espaldas, mientras me alejaba lentamente de la torre, siempre me era nostálgico el partir de esta manera, pero ya era hora de que creciera, y que los titanes fueran siendo parte de mi pasado.

-. ¡DCK!... ¡DICK! .- escuche a mis espaldas... su vos rozaba la desesperación, y su tonalidad me remordía la conciencia.

-. Señora Por favor, podría continuar hacia esta dirección, me encontrare con usted en una hora. .- Ella afirmo seria, mientras partía rumbo a su destino.

-. ¿Dick Porque?... .-

-. ¡STARFIRE! COMO... puedes decir mi nombre real cuando estoy acompañado por un desconocido .- ella había cometido un error crucial en el trabajo de vigilante, aun no sabia si esta mujer era de confiar, por lo que mantenía un perfil bajo... pero Star lo había arruinado al llamarme por mi nombre real ante ella.

-. ¡Oh, ya veo que tu mal humor es lo único que sigue igual, si así serán las cosas es mejor que te vallas con tu... "novia"! .- expreso ella con nostalgia.

-. ¡Con quien este, no es de tu incumbencia... tampoco el estatus que yo les entregue es problema tuyo!... .- comente mientras me marchaba de allí sin darle tiempo a explicarse... me había enfadado demasiado el que dijese mi nombre ante un desconocido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N**o podría decirse que las tres figuras de extraño origen poseían piedad alguna en su sistema, pero claro solo debía observarse el rastro de destrucción que dejaban a su paso, para tomar la decisión adecuada.

-. ¿CUÁNDO DEMONIOS ATACAREMOS? ESTO ES INJUSTO, PORQUE DEBEMOS ESCONDERNOS EN ESTE ASQUEROSO LUGAR... TOMEMOS LA CIUDAD ENTERA. .-

-. ¡Paciencia, es una cualidad sabes! .- agrego burlesco un joven de edad símil.

-. ¡Tu no eres el mas adecuado para hablar sobre la paciencia! .- exclamo el mas adulto de ellos mientras les miraba firmemente en forma de reproche.

-. ¡Pero somos mas poderosos que la mayoría de los seres de este mundo, deberíamos dominarlos en vez de escondernos de ellos .- agrego una de las siluetas que emergía de la oscuridad, donde daba a descubrir su feminidad.

-. ¡Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana!, porque nos ocultamos como cucarachas al encender la luz... deberían ser ellos quienes se postraran ante nuestra mera presencia .- comento la otra figura que se mostraba como un hombre.

-. ¡Porque aun no están estabilizados, debemos ocultarnos mientras su poder fluctué sin control alguno... recuerden que son parte primordial de todo mi complot! .- esgrimió el de mas avanzada edad, emergiendo de las sombras y sonriendo para si mismo.

-. ¡Ulrich, no me agrada nada de esto! Deberíamos... .- intento argumentar la chica mientras se dirigía a su líder imponiendo su opinión.

-. ¡ SILENCIO... YO SOY QUIEN DICE COMO DEBEN SER LAS COSAS... TU ERES MIA, EXISTES PARA MI, Y PUEDES INCLUSO MORIR POR MI... me hago entender... Raven! .-

-. ¡Si... Señor! .-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**D**e nuevo mi partida de la torre de los titanes fue en parte desagradable, sin desearlo termine discutiendo con Starfire... posiblemente ahora lloraba desconsolada en su cuarto. Parte de mi aun se retuerce de pensarlo.

-. !No fue mi intención ¡ .- comente para mi mismo mientras miraba como las puertas de mi apartamento se abrían con lentitud, adentro podría descansar con tranquilidad. Que mala suerte para mi que mi mente estaba tan ocupada por la discusión con Starfire, que había olvidado a mi huésped inesperado.

Pronto me alertaría el olor a comida, acelere mi paso hacia la cocina solo para verle allí, cocinando como si esto fuese de su pertenencia.

-. ¡Se puede saber que estas haciendo! .- comente cabizbajo, intentando guardar la compostura.

-. ¡Para ser un detective, no eres muy perspicaz que digamos... es mas que evidente corazón que estoy cocinando! .- comento ella con picardía en su tono.

Me golpee la frente con fuerza, logrando un golpe seco y muy sonoro, al apartar mi mano ella continuaba en lo suyo, ahora con una sonrisa en sus labios... Dios, esta mujer cambiaba tanto el temperamento que podría jurar se encontraba en pleno desastre hormonal.

Resignado deje que continuara su labor, y fui a cambiarme la ropa, -. ¡Iré a bañarme... y NO... No necesito que me ayudes! .- comente cuando vi que había volteado de golpe e incluso se preparaba con una mirada completamente decidida a comentar algo.

La ducha transcurrió sin problema alguno, me quite todo el sudor de encima, y me quede debajo de la ducha intentando que el agua que recorría descendente en mi cuerpo se llevase al desagüe todos mis problemas.

Me seque con rapidez el cabello, mientras yacía desnudo sobre la cama, apenas cubierto por una delgada y húmeda capa de tela, miraba el techo entre la penumbra, intentando canalizar las fuerzas que me quedaban para resolver este inconveniente.

Y con lentitud lo estaba logrando, hasta que un rostro ajeno se interpuso en mi vista, Salte de inmediato cubriéndome lo más importante de mi cuerpo con ambas manos, Mi rostro.

-. ¡QUE DEMONIOS, QUE HACES AQUÍ! .- comente mientras caminaba rumbo al closet y tomaba un antifaz, luego de asegurarme de que mi identidad estaba salvaguardada, tome una bata y cubrí mi carne.

Al voltearme su rostro estaba sonrosado, pero su mirada me mostraba que luchaba de alguna forma en sus adentros.

-. ¡Escuche, que no conoce el significado de la palabra, "privacidad"! .- argumente intentando defenderme, pero ella solo me hizo una señal de que le siguiese, a la cual dude por unos instantes en obedecer, pero al escuchar mi estomago, no dude en que debía comer algo.

Me vestí con un pantalón deportivo de color negro, completando el juego con una camiseta que aunque estaba algo desgarbada, cumplía su propósito, cubrirme; me senté en la mesa algo sorprendido del banquete que me había preparado esta mujer.

No sabia cuanto tiempo me había tardado en el baño, pero le fue suficiente como para prepararme un Gordón Bleu bañado en jugo de champiñones. Justo al lado de la generosa porción de carne, estaba un pequeño puré de papas, que era adornado con una hoja de perejil en la cima del mismo.

-. ¡No se que decir...heeem gracias! .- comente cabizbajo mientras esperaba regaño alguno por la desconfianza que le estaba entregando aun a estas alturas.

-. ¡Descuida, es natural! No me conoces y es lógico que marques una línea divisoria entre tu persona y la mía, pero puedes estar confiado de que no vengo con malas intenciones... y adelante querido... puedes comer, hace mucho tiempo que no cocino, y me encantaría saber si aun tengo el toque... .- expreso la mujer mientras le daba un corte a su plato.

Afirme con la mirada mientras emulaba la acción, la carne estaba extremadamente suave, jugosa al separarle, el relleno se mantenía firme en los adentros. Y con gran placer pude constatar que era queso Americano para fundir acompañado de jamón y camarones.

La cena corrió sin inconvenientes, mientras los dos guardábamos un silencio que al parecer no deseaba desaparecer por más que lo intentásemos.

Pude percibir en ella una gran lucha, por alguna razón luchaba consigo misma con constancia, sin retroceder un paso, y eso le estaba costando mucha energía. -. Arella, puedo ayudarle en algo, se ve agotada .- exprese preocupado, y después de semejante comida, es lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

-. ¡Puede que no lo parezca, pero es importante que encontremos lo antes posible a Raven, mi tiempo es limitado y lamentablemente mi cuerpo parece estar llegando a sus limites! .- comento algo cansada mientras sujetaba con firmeza su pecho, mas precisamente justo donde se encontraba el garabato.

-. ¡Descanse, yo intentare investigar donde puedo encontrar a Raven! .- comente mientras intentaba ayudarle a erguirse de la silla.

-. ¡No... Te tomara demasiado tiempo ubicarla por métodos convencionales... debemos ir al grano... tu enlace... puede estar oxidado por el tiempo... pero esta presente, puedo intentar ubicarla por medio de mis poderes... pero necesito que te concentres en Raven... todo lo que puedas yo haré lo que este en mi alcance de acuerdo! .-

-. ¡No es necesario, mis fuentes me han dicho que el ultimo lugar donde fue vista fue en las cercanías de Bludheaven... si me dirijo a esa zona es probable que pueda conseguir información alguna de su paradero! .- intente esgrimir como defensa a su petición.

-. ¡Lo entiendo, pero como veraz, mi cuerpo esta sufriendo un enorme estrés, a este ritmo solo soportare unos 5 días... después de ese tiempo, no se que pueda ocurrir, entiende por favor, solo deseo entregar rápidamente estos recuerdos!. .-

-. ¡Entiendo... si no existe más opción, aceptare... pero si veo que buscas algo mas que a Raven en mi cabeza, cortare todo contacto!... de acuerdo .-

-. ¡De acuerdo! .-

Es en ese instante que sus manos se posaron sobre mi cabeza, esculcando cada pensamiento relacionado con Raven, poco a poco tuve un gran sentimiento de calma en mi, al menos hasta que algo ocurrió, que me arrojo lejos de ella, y que me dejo en el suelo, confundido, mareado y bastante perdido.

-. ¡Ella esta!... en Bludhe... .- intento comentar sin éxito alguno, cayendo desmayada por el esfuerzo. Yo no fui la excepción, a pesar de todo mi esfuerzo, perdí la conciencia junto a ella.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno, espero lo hallan disfrutado... y para aclarar, nightwalkers es una historia que diseñe mas especificamente para ser un oneshoot... que solo complaceria a los que querian ver a la pareja junta en Dark Feelings, pero decidi que no era mi estilo, asi que decidi dividir la historia en 5 o 6 partes osea, hacer unos mini fics que poco a poco acrecentan en su tamaño. **

**EL Santo Pegaso: Pues asi es, poco a poco las cosas se iran calentando y no en el buen sentido de la palabra... y pues, en el 3 capitulo aparecera la razon por la cual esta Arella es distinta. Aunque si son perspicaces, podran darse ya una idea de porque su conducta es asi. Oye me ley el final de tu historia por fin... jeje bastante dramatico, y creo que colocaste tu opinion de como uno debe comportarse en el amor... Je a tomarse a cuenta, aunque claro tambien hay cosas que no son faciles de superar... ( que tal te di un review en mi respuestas de review XD, ademas de propaganda claro... aunque creo no la necesitas ).**

**KazeeFuu: Pues si, esto es lo que ocurrio, en el primer final, donde no quedaron juntos, jejeje y pues no creo que haga una continuacion del fic donde quedaron muertos, ya que los dos estan cumpliendo la mision de sellar el mal que alli cedio... si mal no recuerdo era Slade ( creo ). Jejeje espero te guste el capitulo. ( y disculpes lo corto). **

**Miko Faroran Rowan Tonks: le escribi de memoria... asi que no se si escribi tu nombre bien jovencita... jeje si lo hice mal, acepta mis sinceras disculpas, y bueno, aqui tienes otra de las locuras que se me ocurren. Je espero este capitulo te agrade.**

**Michel: No hay problema, yo mismo me encuentro algo apurado respondiendo sus reviews... de hecho los de xmen evolutions, puede me aventen la madre por no responderles a ellos los reviews.. jeje sobretodo con el tiempo que me tomo actualizar... en fin... gracias por leer ( y si eres de los xmen... os compenzare con otra actualizacion un dia de estos ).**

**Morgana: Pues la razon por la cual, esta señora se comporta asi, sera revelada en el siguiente capitulo, jeje saca tu tus propias conjeturaciones del porque de las cosas... ( jejejeje que maligno soy ). Espero el cap te agrade.**

**kristal of Nol: jejeje gracias...y lo mismo digo con tu historia, aunque puedo entender el porque de tu tardanza... tomadte tu tiempo he... ojala la vida te afloje la correa un poco. **

**Ishii sen Ling: ( lo puse de memoria si me pele... sorry )... Pues, jejejeje se ve que no recordais que ocurrio en Dark Feelings je, como dije este es una continuacion directa del primer final de Dark Feelings, por lo que algunos porques estan solo en el fic antes mencionado... Espero te agrade el cap. **

**RavenYoukai: Jejejeje por fin os veo despues de tanto tiempo que no me dais un review jejeje, parece que mis historias no os entretienen mas Joven youkai... ( ni satisfacen tu "delicado" paladar jejejeje, sabes a lo que me refiero ). Bueno, os recorde lo de la pelicula, porque soy fan de la pareja, per tambien soy fan de la serie, y aunque en la serie la pareja sea otra, aun en mi corazon, Raven X Robin es mi preferida y siempre lo sera.**

**Yanin: Bueno espero veros por aqui de nuevo he... y gracias por los cumplidos, aun creo no merecerlos, porque creo aun me falta mucho por aprender en lo que escribir historias se refiere... jeje espero disfrutes el capitulo. **

**Altariel of Valinor: je... ( memoria de nuevo sorry )... Pues je bueno al menos os saque una carcajada... y pues que puedo decir, je que la conducta de Arella si la replantee, mas tiene sus porques... que solo respondere de lleno en el 3 cap, asi que je esperen o como dije antes... saquen sus propias conclusiones ya que di un dato o datos para que mas o menos tengan una ligera idea. **

**El nombre del primer robin es... Richard "Dick" grayson. Espero eso halla respondido tu inquietud.**

**Kitsune1818: Bueno señorita... je os quedareis picada, ya que si preguntas a los que suelen leerme constantemente, sabras que es normal en mi dejas las cosas cuando mas interesante se ponen. Jejeje asi que bueno bienvenida a mis locos mundos... y gracias por leer... **

GRACIAS POR LEER... y dejar review claro esta.


	3. ¿Recordando un Pasado Perdido?

**Hola mundo como estan... jejeje la navidad se nos acerca y poco a poco nos acercamos mas al final de mis historias... jeje ( hurra ) en fin aqui les dejo un capitulo mas de Nightwalkers... je que se me ocurrio escribir mientras escribia a Profane 14... asi que bueno... ya saben lectores de otra historia exageradamente larga... pronto en esta semana tendran mas profanacion. .**

**Je gracias por los comentarios... incluso por el Flame... je al menos fue mi primera vez que me hicieron un comentario de.. .Apestas XD. **

**De nuevo repito... jeje los capitulos son cortos porque**

**1) Soy malvado...**

**2) Los corto para que sean al menos 9 caps**

**3) mencione que me agrada la maldad...**

**Capitulo III**

**¿Recordando un Pasado Perdido?**

**I**nclina las rodillas, respira profundo y concéntrate al máximo, aprieta el gatillo con suavidad, debes asegurarte primero de que esta firme en su objetivo, luego mide bien la distancia, el empuje y la fuerza del viento, cuando creas que es seguro saltar... Hazlo.

Esas palabras me traen tantos recuerdos cada vez que cruzo los cielos, fuese la ciudad que fuese, ambos tienen gran importancia en mi, ya que por un lado las aprendí en el circo... y en el otro, un hombre de oscuro vestir me enseño a mejorar lo que ya conozco, cada vez que salto esas palabras vienen a mi de inmediato, aun cuando mi cuerpo reacciona solo acuden a mi sin falta.

Han pasado ya dos días desde que estoy en BludHeaven, en mi búsqueda he detenido a un aproximado de 200 maleantes de todo tipo, la cantidad es asombrosa, andan por las calles al descubierto, roban, violan, asesinan... no hay quien les pare... Para colmo mis fuentes me han dicho que la policía esta muy ligada con la mafia local.

Lo había decidido, al terminar esta incomoda situación, Bludheaven tendrá a un vigilante que limpie de basura este sitio. Pero por ahora, abandonare por segundos mis instintos de vigilante, y sacare a relucir mis dotes de detective.

Me dirigí a la zona este de los galpones Sunrise... sucios, mohosos, y con una gran capacidad de almacenamiento, era la zona apropiada para montar una pequeña guarida, mientras el dueño no fuese un curioso, no me importaba la calidad del sitio. Entre con cuidado de que nadie me viese, abrí la puerta y adentro encontré a una mujer mayor... de unos 35 o 40 años, dormía algo agotada sobre una improvisada colcha.

Me acerque a su lado solo para acostarme un rato, necesitaba ganar aliento, le mire de perfil para detallar de nuevo su inmenso parecido con mi ex compañera, una piel aparentemente tersa, que ha palidecido gracias al poco contacto solar. Labios delgados, firmes y coloreados de azul oscuro.

Pechos firmes, termino medio... no lo sabia a ciencia cierta, es la primera vez que la examinaba como mujer, podía ver que en el punto donde ambos se tocan, una marca se movía grácil de un lugar al otro. Su cadera estaba bien definida, su ropa se ajustaba a ella gracias a que estaba acostada... de otra manera se separaría de ella, ocultando su silueta, A diferencia de la Raven que conocí de niño... la Raven actual usaba un vestido muy parecido al de su madre... Largo de un color Negro bordado con un Cuervo dorado. Claro que conservando la capucha y la capa.

Deje de examinarla para cerrar los ojos un rato, debía dormir... estaba agotado, al menos había conseguido información sobre Raven... en dos horas iría a confirmarla.

Abrí mis ojos al sentir que me observaban, ya sabía quien era... por lo que respondí intentando retomar mi sueño.

-. Arella, por favor intento dormir .- de verdad no podía abrir los ojos por mas que lo intentara...

-. ¡Debes despertar... tienes mas de 3 horas durmiendo!... .- argumento ella logrando robarme el sueño... tan agotado estaba.

-. ¡3 horas!... no puede ser, pensé que solo dormiría 2 estoy atrasado .- me levante presuroso mientras buscaba en mi cinturón el gadget adecuado para saltar al techo sin tener que abrir la puerta del galpón.

Y fue allí cuando mis manos flaquearon... mi vista fallo... mi respiración se volvió pesada... mi corazón parecía aletargarse por un segundo... y perdí la conciencia. Todo eso en una fracción de minuto, al recobrar el conocimiento voltee a ver hacia mi huésped, que me miraba con una grata sonrisa, confirmando lo que yo creía había sucedido.

Respire profundo mientras intentaba recuperar mi compostura, me moví hacia la izquierda para tomar las escaleras, subí con lentitud, con calma no había apuro, tal vez había sido mi imaginación.

Mire la ventana que daba a la escalera de emergencia y me asegure de que nadie me observase salir del galpón, salte con cuidado de no hacer ruido y subí lentamente, mas con cuidado de que el armatoste no se derrumbara por mi peso. Por fin pude ver el cemento de la azotea, me afinque con fuerza y salte del acero al concreto.

Alce mi vista y mire a mi alrededor, el vapor que emergía del aire acondicionado ocultaba gran parte del edificio, me adentre entre la neblina ignorando el frió que devoraba la noche, el suelo estaba caliente, lo podía sentir con solo transitar por el, era un contraste nada saludable el someter a la mitad baja de mi cuerpo al calor, mientras que el superior recibía los azotes del frió viento de la metrópoli...

Me afinque sobre el metal de la ventilación, descansando mi cuerpo a mis anchas... mire el cielo nublado y sin estrellas... en este sitio las estrellas no podían apreciarse... había demasiada contaminación lumínica, además las personas estaban tan ocupadas por sobrevivir en esta ciudad, que probablemente han olvidado a los fieles celestes del firmamento.

-. ¡Es una verdadera lastima que nadie se detenga a observar las estrellas hoy en día! .- comente mientras una bocanada de aire emergía visible de mi boca gracias al frió... me encantaba ver mi aliento revolotear y desaparecer lentamente arrastrado por el viento.

Al menos aun estaba vivo, mire el cielo por un alrededor de 30 minutos... hasta que me canse de hacerlo, era hora de actuar.

-. ¡No crees que hemos observado demasiado las estrellas! .- argumente mientras me erguía de mi letargo, limpiando mi trasero del sucio del metal... probablemente smog absorbido con el pasar de los años.

-. ¡La verdad, por mas que lo intentes no puedes ver aun las estrellas, están ocultas... temerosas de observar nuevamente las atrocidades de este mundo... de esta ciudad, temen seguir viendo nuestros pecados y profanaciones... por eso se ocultan presurosas tras las nubes... Pero aun así! .- comento la voz femenina al otro lado de la caja del ventilador industrial.

-. ¡Aun así, aunque ahora no vean nuestras atrocidades... aun pueden oírnos...no están a salvo! .- respondí antes de que terminase la frase... tome aire pausadamente para retomar la palabra.

-. ¡Pero para eso estamos aquí... para limpiar el mundo de injusticias... y lograr que los de más allá de las estrellas tengan el valor de iluminar nuestro firmamento con su presencia, o acaso ya no lo crees así... Raven!.- Mi voz no flaqueo al mencionar su nombre, seria la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la viese, no debía mostrar debilidad, debía ser frió, claro e independiente.

-. Veo que sigues tan arrogante como siempre... y aunque me alegre mucho tu visita... realmente tu presencia me disturba... mas que alegrarme... traes cosas que posiblemente no sean buenas noticias... o me equivoco Richard .- argumento ella mientras salía de las sombras... cubierta por completo gracias a la tela.

Suspire aliviado de que la soledad no le afectase tanto ahora, -. Veo con alivio que has crecido mucho Raven... y no solo físicamente sino como ser. .- le mire directo a la capucha intentando ganarme su confianza como para que me dejase ver su rostro nuevamente.

-. ¡Veo que también has cambiado!... no solo de traje sino de conducta¿Que le sucedieron a los adornos dorados en tu pecho y hombros? .- comento ella mientras miraba mi traje ahora, mas estilizado, mas libre de adornos que mi primer traje de Nightwing que emulaba al de aquel superhéroe Kriptoniano. Ahora era más circense... mas libre...

-. Pasaron a mejor vida... muchas cosas cambias no crees así Rachel... .- comente mientras ambos nos estrechábamos las manos... pasando luego a un corto abrazo. Nos separamos de inmediato mientras buscábamos aliento para iniciar con las preguntas.

La platica se inicio algo tardía entre nosotros, esquivábamos al comienzo los temas delicados, al menos los que no deseábamos aun que supiese el otro. Aunque lentamente a medida de que la plática se alargaba, se desbloqueaban algunos temas que supuestamente habíamos definido como "prohibidos".

Ella se quito la capucha dejándome observar su rostro libre de la oscuridad que esta le ofrecía, me comento de su vida cuando me fui de la torre... cosas que ocurrieron, que hizo y presencio.

Por lo que le correspondí con información de igual índole, ambos sonreíamos con algunas, y enseriábamos con otras, las experiencias eran múltiples, algunas risibles... otras para guardar silencio. Incluso algunas eran para lamentar, perdida de algunos amigos en la batalla... y la renuncia de otros.

Todo en nuestras vidas parecía estar marcado por algún tipo de desgracia, hasta que la conversación por fin, se turno a nuestras relaciones... y aunque ella sabia mi estado actual con Starfire por claro, convivir con ella no hace mucho tiempo. Me sorprendía saber lo que había ocurrido con Garfield.

-. ¡Lamento que hayan terminado por mi culpa! .- Comente apenado al escuchar su historia, mas cuando escucho mis palabras ella dio un respingo, confundida por las mismas.

-. Lo digo por el hecho de que la comparativa constante hacia Gar, para conmigo, posiblemente fue el detonante principal de su relación .- argumente algo molesto de ver que incluso no estando presente lastimaba a mis camaradas.

-. No te culpes por algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo... los problemas de pareja ocurren cuando ninguno de los dos logra resolver las discusiones... cuando ambos dejamos que la situación llegase a tal punto... ya era irreversible, lo ocurrido hecho esta, no puede cambiarse. .- comento ella mientras sonreía satisfecha de su nueva vida, tal vez había crecido mucho con su independencia.

Luego observe sus mejillas sonrojarse, era probable que le avergonzara la pregunta que estaba por hacerme.

-. ¿Dick, porque el enlace esta reactivado?... yo misma me había asegurado de cerrarlo con el tiempo... ¡mejor dicho!, no debería existir... ese enlace fue hecho por una de mis vidas pasadas... debió morir con mi cuerpo... ¿porque esta abierto nuevamente? .- comento curiosa, mientras miraba el suelo confundida por la misma razón que yo.

-. ¡La verdad!... Una mujer me ayudo a rehabilitarlo con tal de poder encontrarte, no tuve otra opción según ella .- agregue mientras mi compañera hacia acto de presencia, alarmando a Raven, De inmediato sus piernas retrocedieron, como queriendo escapar de tal visión, parecía no creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

-. ¡Madre, que demonios haces en esta dimensión... NO Deberías! .- intento argumentar ante la sorpresa de ver a su progenitora frente a ella, sus manos temblaban tan solo por verla acercarse lentamente. Por un momento dude en dejarlas hablar, pero lo mejor que podía hacer era vigilar de cerca, evitando que algo irremediable ocurriese.

Arella se veía algo perturbada por ver a su hija, cosa que me incomodo mucho... deseaba una explicación... y ella no tardo en entregármela.

Abrió su camisa enseñando la marca, que parecía moverse más que nunca... su hija retrocedió dos pasos solo por la simple razón de observarla. Y sin dejarle tomar aire para formular una pregunta, Arella comento...

-. He venido aquí con una sola misión... La de entregar estos recuerdos, removidos años atrás en Azarath, el consejo aprueba su devolución, solo si sus antiguos dueños aceptan retomarlos nuevamente... .- agrego ella mientras sonreía alegre por la situación.

Solo por esa simple acción, Raven Ataco a la mujer que estaba frente a sus ojos, azotándola fuertemente contra la pared, intente intervenir pero primero debía descubrir la realidad en todo este asunto.

-. ¡Mi madre, jamás sonríe de esta manera... su rostro siempre muestra una fría expresión... como si sus emociones hubiesen sido extraídas por los monjes de Azarath .- comento mientras su alma viva parecía apretar mas a su victima, Hasta que una energía de blanco color penetro su poder... Desarmando todo ataque por parte del cuervo.

-. La fe en tu madre, es bastante "enternecedora" Raven... Si lo confieso, no estoy actuando como debería, mi corazón late fuertemente cuando veo a este chico... deseo arrojarme a sus brazos y devorarlo si sabes a que me refiero, y lo peor es que siento lo mismo cuando te observo... Definitivamente este hechizo de contención alojado en mi pecho esta afectando seriamente mi conducta .- esgrimo ella en defensa mientras se acercaba a nosotros, deteniéndose a tan solo 2 metros, cerrando sus ojos y concentrando su energía, extrayendo una especie de luz del garabato.

-. Estos son los recuerdos que ambos sacrificaron para salvar a sus amigos, hace ya tanto tiempo, se que parece extraño, sobretodo porque no logran recordar nada... Pero se que dentro de ustedes algo palpita emocionado por la noticia... Ese vació que nunca han podido rellenar, mis queridos, Pero solo puedo entregarles tales memorias si ambos están en mutuo acuerdo de recibirlas... de no ser así... regresare a mi dimensión... y estos recuerdos serán lamentablemente destruidos... .- agrego mientras sonreía esperanzada y claro confiada de que su discurso los hubiese convencido.

-. ¡No! .- respondimos los dos al unísono, mientras Arella miraba no muy agraciada su respuesta... más antes que preguntara ambos nos habíamos adelantado.

-. Ninguno encuentra creíble la historia por mas que intentemos recordarlo, sentirlo... creerlo, es demasiado difícil para aceptarlo así nada mas, al menos tiempo es lo que mas necesitamos .- comento ella con aprobación de mi parte.

-. Solo tengo 3 días para entregarles estos recuerdos... pero si voy a Azarath podré soportar al menos unos 15 días, tal vez menos... Raven... solo porque me impacto ver tu sonrisa al lado de este joven hace unos años atrás...sufriré el martirio de ser la portadora .- agrego ella con una sonrisa grata mientras encerraba esa luz en su alma nuevamente... notando como su aura y actitud de nuevo flaqueaban ante el poder de los sentimientos.

Se retiro unos pasos atrás, regresando al galpón con lentitud, los dos nos dedicamos a seguirla camino abajo, observando al llegar como formaba un circulo místico alrededor de ella, lentamente finalizaba cada detalle, mientras encendía con su alma viva las velas que darían el toque definitivo al hechizo.

Nos observo de perfil mientras nos guiñaba un ojo... -. ¡Nos veremos pronto queridos! .- agrego antes de recitar el hechizo que la llevo con rapidez a su dimensión. Nosotros limpiamos el lugar mientras guardábamos un silencio fúnebre entre los dos.

Al terminar la limpieza, ambos nos miramos y sin explicación alguna reímos hasta que se nos agoto el aliento. Esta situación nos parecía risible, no concebíamos de alguna forma el estar juntos. Al menos no de nuevo... la primera vez que ocurrió fue gracias a los poderes mentales de Raven.

-. ¡Entonces! Que hacemos ahora que ella se ha marchado... ¿acaso deberíamos olvidar todo esto? .- su pregunta me dejo pensativo, la verdad mi trabajo se había convertido en mi todo, y mi situación con Starfire aun no esta muy clara para mi.

Aun deseo aferrarme a sus brazos, devorar sus labios y hacer suyo mi cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo deseo alejarme de ella lo mas posible, terminar con todo tipo de relación amorosa en existencia entre los dos. No lo se, estoy tan confundido por lo que ocurre, y lo único que se me ocurre decir una respuesta definitiva a este predicamento.

-. ¡Olvidemos todo esto! .-

**Continuara...**

**Aqui procedere a responderos he... jeje **

**Shadow The Dark: Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo, y bueno como podras ver, je si he basado algunas cosas en la informacion Original de Los titanes, asi que al menos han aprendido algo de las locuras que cometo. Jeje disfrutad el capitulo. **

**Tanechan: Gracias por el halago... je aun creo no merecermelo ya que la verdad creo que me hace mucha falta practica y claro... Aprender a usar mejor las frases y palabras... para no repetir tanto algunas cosas... aunque mi narracion y perspectivas tambien necesitan ayuda... je... Espero leerte en los reviews nuevamente. **

**Kaze Fuu: Jejeje te dire gracias por los comentarios jeje.. y si aun puede que tengas un poco de mis historias para rato. Y te respondere a tus dudas con una frase muy trillada... Que ocurrira en la vida de nuestros heroes... Lograran recuperar sus recuerdos... o cederan ante la maldad de sus enemigos... Interesado??? Entonces no te pierdas el siguiente episodio de Nightwalkers... Bye... **

**El Santo Pegaso: Jejeje bueno que os dire, gracias por leer de nuevo la original, es mi primera Historia publicada en je pues no hay problema de que publiques tus teorias... jeje muy pocos leen los reviews de los demas, eso si... Je je quien sabe si llegas a pegarla no. **

**Ishii Shen Ling: jejeje nadie puede recordar todo a la perfeccion, je y gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un review estando aun tan ocupada ( LO MISMO VA PARA TODOS...GRACIAS... GRACIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS... ) Je bueno aqui veras si las cosas te siguen agradando o no ya que je no soy amante de poner las cosas faciles. Bye**

**Altariel of Valinor: Jeje bueno que os puedo decir, lo has decifrado je la extraña conducta es debida a los sentimientos que encierra en su cuerpo claro esta. Je y pues si mal no recuerdo creo que los signos de Exclamacion se utilizan para remarcar un dialogo o algo en especial... y en esa conversacion deseaba recalcar algunas cosas... puede que si abuse mucho de estos signos... tendre que revisar mi ortografia... Gracias por el comentario. Bye**

**The FallenAngel67: TwT y hasta ahora os animas de dejar un review... TwT... en fin dejando atras el melodrama... Gracias por los cumplidos, pero la verdad aun creo me hace falta mucha practica y trabajo para almenos alcanzar un nivel aceptable. Jejeje espero poder leeros en los review mas menudo o seguido he... Jeje Bye. **

**Lilith091: Oie OIE... tanto tiempo sin leeros... je mucho tiempo quiero decir no... En fin La verdad No habian Pasado Tan siquiera 2 semanas desde que publique el capitulo para cuando me enviaste el review... que es mas o menos el tiempo que me toma actualizar, ya que no solo escribo esta historia, sino que tengo una en ranma, otra aqui... y otra en Xmen Evolutions... ( menuda propaganda no )... jeje por lo que no puedo publicar con mas brevedad sin descuidar gravemente las otras. Espero sepas entenderme. Bye **

**THANKS EVERYBODY FOR READ... **

**( por cierto alguien que sepa pasar a ingles las historias owo... quiero pasar a ingles PRofane... si alguien esta dispuesto a ayudarme... lo agradeceria... ( solo se leerlo )**


	4. encontrando Contrariedades

**_Como estan lectores... aqui os entrego un nuevo capitulo de Nightwalkers, que como mis otras historias, lentamente se acerca a su fin. Disfruten..._**

**_Capitulo IV_**

**_¿Encontrando Contrariedades?_**

**L**as ciudades suelen ser grandes urbes, donde las personas pueden vivir, trabajar, expandirse, tanto en números, como en cultura y conocimientos.

Los dos últimos, son base fundamental de una sociedad sana, o eso nos inculcan desde pequeños, que el estudiado siempre es superior al que no conoce a un libro, Basura, en lo que a mi respecta, a un hombre no lo hace bueno la cantidad de conocimientos que posea, sino la calidad con la que ha sido criado. Eso si es la base de una buena sociedad.

Pero existen sus excepciones a la regla, el ser humano es un animal perezoso, le fascina el camino fácil, actualmente me duele ver como alguien sufre simplemente por haber perdido el control remoto del televisor. Que tiene de malo simplemente, estirar la mano y cambiar el canal.

Jamás lo entenderé, en cierta manera extraño mi dimensión natal, donde la espiritualidad lo es todo, y aun así, siento que ya no puedo regresar de nuevo, tengo demasiado arraigadas las costumbres terrestres.

En cada ciudad que visito, por mas pulcra y decorosa que se vea en su superficie, logro conseguir una mina de putrefacción y corrupción lográndose pasar por buenas acciones y preocupación ciudadana, veo como el débil pierde la oportunidad de sobrevivir en un ambiente ecuánime.

-. ¡Raven, parece que estas meditando nuevamente en el trabajo! .- una voz profunda interrumpe mis cavilaciones, me regresa al mundo real, al triste mundo real en el cual vivo, un mundo donde por mas que luche, los villanos seguirán existiendo.

Nos encontramos en la oscuridad, vigilando a las empresas Sunshine, una firma japonesa de distribución de artefactos electrodomésticos, o eso aparentan, en realidad es una compleja red de tráfico de órganos, al parecer muy codiciados en estos días.

Nuestro objetivo es el encargado, o administrador de toda la operación, Hirokatsu, mejor conocido como el rompe traqueas, su pasatiempo preferido. Asiático, 46 años, soltero, Un "respetable" miembro de la embajada japonesa aquí en Blüdheaven, nuestro objetivo no es solo desarmar su red de trafico, sino lograr la extradición y claro arresto en su país natal.

Me tele-transporte con Dick a los adentros de la estructura, permaneciendo en la oscuridad como tanto le fascina a mi compañero, hace tres días que trabajamos juntos en la ciudad, el mismo tiempo desde que mi madre regreso a Azarath, no hemos conversado sobre el asunto, quizás tenemos miedo, o simplemente ya no nos interesa.

-. ¡Cuídame la espalda, bajare toda la información disponible, no me tomara mas que unos minutos! .- Cubrí a mi camarada con un manto de color negro, ocultando por unos minutos la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos.

Rápidamente descargo la información y procedía a modificarla, de manera tal que el procedimiento durase unos minutos mas, dándole tiempo suficiente a las autoridades de acorralarlos con las manos en la masa.

-. ¡Termine! Vamonos ahora .- comento calmo mientras me acercaba a el, desapareciendo del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno, llegamos a la autoridad mas confiable que teníamos, Naciones Unidas, La embajada Japonesa presiono fuertemente sobre la ya corrupta policía de BlüdHeaven para la aprensión del criminal procedente de sus tierras. No aceptarían el hecho de que se escaparan de sus manos. Quedarían demasiados expuestos ante el mundo si fallasen.

Me recosté sobre el suelo frió de la azotea, escuchando el sonido de la urbe, gritos, vidrios rotos, cornetas de automóviles por doquier, insultos, si; definitivamente esta ciudad necesitaba ayuda.

Alce mi vista cuando el me ofreció su mano para ayudarme, estaba agotada por tele-transportarme, además de que debíamos irnos lo mas rápido de allí, El mismo Dick me relato que le sucedió la primera vez que acudió a la policía para reportar algunas cosas. Intentaron matarlo, por lo que un reencuentro no seria lo más emocionante del mundo.

Me alce levemente para afirmarme a su cuerpo, deslice mi ropa para lograr desvestirme al mismo tiempo que el, dándolos las espaldas para que la privacidad prevaleciera, claro que sabíamos que este lugar era seguro para cambiarnos y resguardar la identidad secreta. Al menos la de el, bajamos las escaleras con un bolso en cada hombro, protegiendo nuestros preciados uniformes.

Descendimos lentamente por el ascensor, hasta llegar a la planta baja, y luego confundirnos entre la multitud presurosa por regresar a sus hogares. Llegamos al galpón extenuados de la labor de vigilancia, pero al menos con la gran satisfacción de que ese maldito pronto estaría en prisión.

En medio de todo el desastre, había pequeñas e improvisadas habitaciones, que nos daban aires de privacidad, mientras reposábamos nuestros cuerpos. Me dirigí a directo a la mía, con tal de recuperar aliento para lo que vendría dentro de unas horas.

Pude sentirlo a mi lado, separado tan solo por una delgada pared de cartón, si cartón, la verdad habíamos abandonado todo lujo, mientras el sitio fuese cómodo, cuando la policía fuese depurada, podríamos por fin construir o establecernos en un edificio, sin el temor a que rastreasen nuestras identidades, por medio de los nombres.

Dick deseaba dejar de depender de su mentor, ignoraba cada regaño del mismo, cuando le reclamaba la forma en como vivía, yo misma hacia lo mismo a veces, cuando mi vanidad me reclamaba el vivir en un corroído galpón.

Pero de alguna forma, siempre lograba convencerme, De que el decidiría como vivir, no su mentor. Lentamente mis recuerdos se apagaron, dando paso al descanso que tanto me exigía mi cuerpo. Mañana, será otro día.

-. ¡Despierta! .- movía su cuerpo intentando sacarle de su ensoñación, pero por alguna razón parecía estar profundamente dormido esta vez.

-. He dicho que despiertes .- pero mis palabras son en vano, parece que no había dormido en semanas, y que su cuerpo le pasaba factura en este instante que mas le necesito. Solo una cosa se me había ocurrido podría lograr despertarle.

Levemente me acerque a su oído, mientras mi respiración golpeaba sus orejas, logrando que su piel se erizara, lentamente resoplaba su alrededor, forjando pequeños círculos en su piel, entonces cuando vi que su cuerpo estaba altamente sensible al tacto.

Introduje mi dedo índice a mi boca, lo humedecí todo lo que pude, y ataque sin piedad su oreja, logrando despertarlo exaltado. Yo reía a carcajadas como hacia mucho no lo hacia, parece que por fin entendía que gracia le encontraba Garfield a semejante asquerosidad.

-. ¡Grotesco, pero efectivo! .- comente mientras sonreía picara, ante la mirada reprochante de mi compañero, realmente había llamado su atención. Aunque claro, mi picardía cambio súbitamente a pena, al ver algo que no esperaba ver de Richard en esos momentos.

-. **Maldición** Richard, cubre **tus** miserias .- comente mientras me alejaba de su lado, no muy contenta por haberlo encontrado, en plena faena matutina. Menuda sorpresa me ha dado, si no lo conociera bien, diría que lo ha hecho adrede.

-. ¡No me vengas con que esto es apropósito, por si no lo sabes, los chicos solemos despertar algunas veces de esta manera, se arregla con sencillez, solo tengo que ir al baño, y vaciar los tanques, o tal vez un ducha fría sea mas efectiva... de todas maneras se supone que colocamos la pared para que estas cosas no ocurrieran Rachel, porque has venido a despertarme en una forma tan... Garniana!.- Debí admitir que tenía toda la razón, varias veces cuando dormía con Garfield, lo encontré en la misma situación, aunque la verdad, si mal no recuerdo, a mí en esa época no me molestaba mucho que digamos.

-. He roto las reglas porque creo que esto lo amerita .- agregue mientras subía el volumen del televisor, logrando llamar su atención en la noticia que transmitía.

--- Hoy Jueves, Jump City se ha encontrado en una ola de crímenes, de extraña procedencia, donde los objetos robados, han sido reliquias tanto invaluables como antiguas, procedentes de la cultura celta. Los titanes se han enfrentado a un trío denominado, La orden de Ulrich --- al escuchar ese nombre, pude notar que en mi cabeza algo se remecía sin detenerse, una especie de migraña que intentaba salir a flote, mas era impedido por algo de sumo poder, al mirar a mi camarada, pude notar que sufría el mismo tipo de contrariedad.

Subí el volumen nuevamente, cuando nuestros antiguos camaradas, surgían en pantalla, en medio de una batalla.

--- Como pueden ver, los héroes locales han intentando oponerse y terminar definitivamente, con esta oleada de crímenes, pero en cada ocasión que logran acorralar a los criminales, estos logran escapar a ultimo momento, frustrando cada esfuerzo por parte de los titanes. Como podrán ver en las imágenes, dos tienen la contextura física de unos chicos de unos aparentes 19 años, probablemente. Un chico y una chica, forman parte de este infame grupo. Ambos con sus cuerpos cubiertos por completo, en cambio su líder, muestra un rostro descubierto, que ha logrado ser capturado por las cámaras del museo asaltado. Aquí colocamos una referencia visual para que --- De inmediato coloque el silenciador al televisor, mientras paralizaba la imagen, ese rostro, de alguna forma me parecía familiar, y removía dentro de mí una cantidad de sentimientos encontrados.

Fue allí que tanto Dick como yo, sufrimos un colapso, cayendo al suelo con estrépito, en nuestra cabeza, algo urgía por salir, y dado el esfuerzo, nuestro cuerpo decidió que lo mejor era perder el conocimiento.

Al despertar, tanto Dick como yo, habíamos concluido que esta situación, mostraba claras señas de que nuestras mentes conocían al criminal de Jump City. Pero... Como.

Ambos callamos por mucho tiempo, mientras nos vestíamos adecuadamente, para salir a la calle a patrullar. El silencio predominaba el ambiente, y aunque ninguno hablaba del asunto, sabíamos muy bien que esto estaba fuertemente ligado con la aparición de mi madre, y los recuerdos que custodiaba.

Al caer la noche, ambos salimos directo al museo, donde se resguardaban grandes cantidades de mercancía invaluable, del mismo tipo que fue robado en Jump City, cortesía de industrias Wayne. Aguardamos calmos, la distancia entre Jump y BlüdHeaven era mucha, alrededor de unas 4 horas de viaje. Pero si custodiábamos el lugar con calma, tarde o temprano alguien mordería el anzuelo.

3:55 AM, como lo esperábamos, un par de ladrones se infiltraban en el edificio, Les seguimos con prontitud, intentando estar seguros de que eran los mismos sujetos que habíamos visto en las noticias.

Su habilidad era apreciable desde la distancia, estaban muy bien entrenados, precisos, silenciosos y capaces de cualquier cosa por lograr su objetivo. Decidimos que lo mejor seria ponerles un paro definitivo, antes de que realmente cometan un crimen irremediable.

Nightwing encendió la luz, sorprendiéndolos en el acto, ambos habían pagado caro el cargar lentes de visión nocturna, por unos cuantos minutos, no podrían ver nuestros movimientos, mientras sus retinas estén dilatadas de tal manera.

Richard fue directo al chico golpeándole en el estomago, intentando dejarle inconsciente para ayudarme en la batalla. Pero el chico a pesar de sus magulladuras tuvo la habilidad suficiente como para arrojarle una versión primitiva de un boomerang, logrando impactarle en su cráneo. Dándole un dolor de cabeza monumental mientras intentaba enfocar a su atacante.

Yo por mi parte había envuelto a la chica en mi alma viva, solo para ver el espectáculo de habilidades que se presentaba frente a mi, el asaltante había herido el orgullo de Dick mas que su cuerpo, y ahora ambos se lanzaban mutuamente Boomerangs en una contienda por quien es el mejor en la materia.

-. Los Hombres siempre serán niños cierto .- expreso la chica con suma frialdad ante la visión de su camarada, jugando como un niño pequeño ante su enemigo. Yo solo asentía, a pesar de ser mi antagonista, esta chica tiene la suficiente cordura como para admitir que tiene la razón.

-. Pero no importa que tan infantiles puedan llegar a ser, por mas que lo intento no puedo evitar estar perdidamente enamorada de mi niño .- En ese momento deje de admitir sus palabras, algo en ella lograba que se me erizase la piel, por lo que por un breve instante, apreté de mas el alma viva, como esperando un ataque de su parte.

-. Aun en esta circunstancia, yo admito mis sentimientos sin temor a las consecuencias... acaso eres capas de hacer lo mismo... O simplemente seguirás escondiéndote tras las faldas de tu padre .- Esta vez sus palabras lograron sacarme de foco, debilitando mi alma viva por la sorpresa, tan solo por un segundo, flaquee en mi defensa, y ella lo aprovecho para arrojarme con una extraña energía contra la pared.

Abrí mis ojos para observar atónita como un cuervo de púrpura color ascendía a través del cuerpo de la chica, era imposible, mi enemiga era alguien proveniente de Azarath, alguien en mi pura dimensión ha sido corrompido a tal nivel que robaba en el mundo humano.

Dick volteo tan solo por un segundo para observar asombrado la escena, solo para ver como su enemigo le atacaba con los mismos patrones que su mentor solía enseñarle, era imposible, nadie conocía esos movimientos, y era improbable que Timothy estuviese robando a estas alturas.

-. ¡Sorprendido! Yo también suelo sorprenderme con lo que recuerdo con el pasar de los días, se supone no debería existir actualmente, no me corresponde, pero si tan solo lograse eliminarte, tal vez, solo tal vez mi existencia deje de ser una mera sombra .- su platica es bastante entretenida, pero tanta habladuría me dio espacio libre para acercarme y golpearlo lo mas fuerte que pude en su quijada.

Lo arroje como a unos 4 metros de donde estaba, odiaba tanto los monólogos de los villanos, siempre lo mismo, una y otra vez, no saben lo monótono que suele ser escuchar la misma basura constantemente.

-. No se quien demonios eres, y dudo mucho que seas Jasón, el esta muerto, pero has entrado a las ligas mayores niño... y no estas a la altura .- tome su brazo por un instante para colocarle las esposas, solo para recibir una patada en la ingle.

Odio ese movimiento, denigra la integridad del hombre, juegan con su futuro, con su preciado futuro... además de que podrían dejarme incapacitado para el sexo, que demonios, que seria del mundo femenino si no pudiese trabajar adecuadamente en la materia.

Caí de golpe en el suelo, sujetando mi hombría con la dignidad que pudiese, una jugada baja, debía admitirlo, pero perfecta para dejar incapacitado por unos minutos a tu oponente, solía usarla mucho cuando era Robin.

Alce mí vista solo para ver que los chicos habían decidido que era buena idea atacarnos en equipo, mala decisión, A pesar del dolor aun puedo reaccionar, lo suficientemente rápido como para tomar del cuello al chico para azotarlo contra el suelo. Mientras que la joven recibía de plano el alma viva de Raven.

Eran niños después de todo, tal vez rozaban los 19 años, pero realmente para nosotros no eran más que simples niños. Sus movimientos eran demasiado inexpertos, poseían grandes aberturas, y deficiencias que no sabían contrarrestar. Sobretodo la reacción veloz de su adversario.

-. Se acabo mocosos, están arrestados .- rápidamente inmovilice sus brazos, con tal de que no se librase de las esposas, con cinta adhesiva junte sus dedos e impedía un movimiento adecuado. Sus piernas ate con firmeza, mientras observaba gustoso como Raven, atrapaba a la chica con algo de dificultad. El alma viva era contrarestado con alma viva.

Por lo que lo mas seguro era el dejarle inconsciente, alce mi mano para lograr golpearla en el cuello, mas un alma viva se impacto en mi espalda, arrojándome justo encima de Raven. Cuando volteamos observamos con asombro que el ataque provenía del mismo chico que yo había atado.

-. Pero ser una sombra tiene sus ventajas .- comento mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad, tele-transportándose con su alma viva.

Nuestra atención regreso al cuerpo de la chica, que lentamente desaparecía de nuestra vista, carcajeándose agraciada por nuestra supuesta "Victoria" -. Seres incompletos como ustedes jamás serán capaces de vencernos .- agrego justo antes de partir, mientras Raven atacaba su alma, intentando capturarla con todas sus fuerzas, mas sus intentos fueron expelidos por una fuerza de color rojo, que azotaba su alma viva. Ella retrocedió para evitar mas daño, dejando que la chica escapase airosa de la batalla.

Los dos nos quedamos tendidos allí sobre el suelo, enojados por nuestra falla, guardamos silencio todo el camino rumbo al galpón. Esta batalla había herido nuestro orgullo, y lo peor de todo era que incrementaba más las dudas sobre ese vació que sentimos dentro de nosotros.

La noche fue clara para los dos, mientras llevábamos una conversación sin mediar palabra alguna, Solo nos mirábamos el rostro el uno al otro, buscando algún atisbo de duda. Y cuando y estábamos seguros de lo que haríamos, simplemente lo hicimos.

-. Entiendo que seamos compañeros, pero porque demonios debo ser yo quien te coloque hielo en la entrepierna .- estaba algo ofuscada mientras yo simplemente intentaba controlar el dolor, Realmente el hielo quema mucho, mas si mis manos están ocupadas en la computadora, intentando descubrir dato alguno de estos chicos.

-. Uno porque soy tu compañero, Dos porque soy guapo, y Tres, porque se que estas perdidamente enamo... Argh, mas cuidado, es una zona delicada .- realmente estaba irritada, no era de su agrado sostener la bolsa de hielo en una parte tan personal.

-. Te lo mereces, si no fuese porque yo misma vi como te rompieron las castañas, ni siquiera estaría así de cerca de tu persona .- Pude notar cierto dejo de crueldad en esas palabras, destinadas a herir mi orgullo.

-. Estas segura de que Sutileza es tu segundo nombre .- comente mientras cerraba la computadora, algo enojado por no conseguir pista alguna sobre estos mocosos y ese tal Ulrich, golpee ligeramente la mano de mi compañera, para liberarle de su supuesto castigo, mientras yo simplemente me encargaba de mi asunto.

Por horas guardamos silencio nuevamente, ella decidió que era hora de irse a su "cuarto" cuando noto que cada 10 minutos, revisaba la "Mercancía" para ver el estado en el que se encontraba. Y así lo hice hasta que decidí que ya era demasiada exageración. Me recosté en la cama mirando fijo el techo.

Molesto por no capturarles, molesto por no haber visto venir ese ataque por parte del chico, molesto por que patearan lo más sagrado de mi cuerpo... Mi orgullo, pero no el que literalmente fue pateado, sino mi orgullo de vigilante. Ser derrotado por unos mocosos que a duras penas tienen unos meses en el mundo criminal.

Lo peor de todo, es que sus palabras, acciones y movimientos, creaban dentro de mi una sensación de añoranza, de vació... como si hubiese perdido algo, puedo apostar todo mi dinero a que Rachel siente lo mismo.

Posiblemente pasamos todo lo que restaba de la noche meditando sobre el asunto, hasta que por fin, las dudas dejaron de acudir a mi cabeza, gracias a la decisión que había tomado.

Derribe el cartón con brutalidad, intentando hablar con Raven lo más pronto posible, esperando encontrarla en la misma situación que yo. Pero lo único que recibí fue un buen par de patadas en el rostro, al encontrarla justo en el momento en el cual cambiaba su vestuario. Maldita suerte la mía.

Ella se termino de vestir, mientras yo terminaba de regar las margaritas... realmente este día no había sido muy bueno para mi, salí del baño confundido, y con la guardia en alto, ya que Rachel me miraba aun con ganas de partirme el trasero.

Pasaron las horas, y por fin los ánimos se bajaron lo suficiente como para que los dos, pudiésemos conversar amenamente. Al parecer ambos habíamos pensado lo mismo una y otra vez la noche pasada. Y creíamos que lo mas adecuado era poder recordarlo todo, tal vez así sepamos que es lo que esta ocurriendo.

-. Es hora de hablar con tu madre .- comente serio mientras ella asentía, esperándome justo encima de un pentagrama. Estaba ya decidido, no hacíamos esto por que quisiéramos amarnos, sino porque realmente, deseamos atrapar a estos mocosos.

**_Continuara..._**

**_Aqui procedere a responder reviews, aunque eso si, los comentarios personales solo les dire que jejejeje, puede que cambien muchas cosas en las historias... pueden que no... no se si algunos comentarios puedan ofender como algunas situaciones... aunque ya para que digo esto despues de publicado Profane... Pero en fin... _**

**_Kristall of Nol: Pues jejeje mal hecho que no me hallas colocado un Review en mi capitulo anterior, como castigo no deberia colocaros un review en tu capitulo nuevo de incierto futuro ( Buena lectura compañeros Fanficciences )... jejeje aunque puedo comprender, cuando pueda leo tu nuevo capitulo. _**

**_Kazee fuu: Pues como veras, el problema es que te acostumbraste con Profane a un estimado de minimo 12 paginas por capitulo, con un maximo si mal no recuerdo de 23 o 26 paginas, maximo que he escrito, pero Nightwalkers esta en un formato distinto, es una sola historia, contada en una serie de mini relatos o mejor dicho... Corte un Gran One Shot para claro, codisiosamente amasar mas Reviews y al menos dejar que la historia continue un poco mas de tiempo, para asi, je daros un poco de gusto con cada capitulo en vez de uno solo. Solo yo me entiendo..._**

**_TheFallenangel67: Hola como estas, muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento, jeje pero la historia que quiero pasar a ingles, es Profane, que posee una trama bastante complicada ademas de claro, algunas cositas que hay que arreglarle en ingles. JE, primero deberias leerte la historia y ver si simpatizais con ella, ya que soy de los que no permite muchos cambios que digamos en la trama, je mi unico problema con el ingles es que me cuesta escribirlo, pero del resto se me hace muy facil leerlo. _**

**_Miko rowan Farore Tonks: Jejeje si me dijeras las razones por las que te resulto confuso seria un placer explicaros... pero en fin, espero este capitulo no te confunda demasiado sip. _**

**_Lilith091: jejeje pues estamos iguales, porque a veces me da una flojera inmenza para con todo... incluso vivir. PEro en fin, espero poder leeros mas en los reviews, sabes que son mi combustible para seguir publicando y publicando. Pero en fin, la paciencia es una cualidad que todos tenemos, claro que en distintos niveles, yo tengo muy poca paciencia a veces para lo que me interesa. Jeje asi que no somos tan distintos como crees. Jejejeje el porque sacrificaron sus memorias esta en el relato original Dark Feelings, alli como podras ver ocurre todo lo que ellos intentan no recordar en Nightwalkers... que es tan solo una conclusion de algo que quedo inconcluso en la primera entrega. Je espero con eso al menos responder tus inquietudes por sobre los recuerdos claro esta._**

**_Shadow The Dark: Pues, como veras la trama se esta complicando a medida que avanza, ( raro en mi no ) mas tambien si le ponen mucha atencion, y si tienes paciencia para leer capitulo por capitulo ( uno seguido del otro ) incluso puedes crearte una idea general de que podria pasar con grandes posibilidades de hacertar, ya que realmente la trama no creo sea tan original que digamos. jejeje Espero este capitulo te agrade._**

**_Crhis Macraven: Podria jurar que he visto tu nick en alguna otra parte... o puede que sean mis tipicas locuras temporales ( lo mas probable es que te halla leido en algun momento )... Pues como podras leer, me agrada mucho el hecho de simpatizar con los que gastan un poco de tiempo leyendo lo que escribo, y si, debo admitir que aun a pesar de mi gran flojera, me gusta leer mucho, suele entretenerme bastante, y mas ahora que puedo bajar cuanto comic o manga por internet... leo mas que nunca, ya que son pocos los libros que han logrado engancharme... ( sera por que el pueblo donde vivo no llegan muchos libros buenos que digamos ). pero en fin, espero que este capitulo no te decepcione, y jejeje lo de que SOY CHICO, fue porque cuando comenze a escribir en muchos pensaron era una chica... y hasta hace poco es que han comenzado a reconocerme como un chico en si... tal vez por mi constante tarudes en remarcarlo. Jejejejeje Sentido Rockero... je por ahora el unico Rock que ando escuchando es Three Days Grace... XD ya que ando muy pegado con Animal i Have become y claro, I Hate Everything about you... jejeje y si te gusta la maldad... pues te recomiendo Profane... creo alli haber plasmado la gran mayoria de las maldades que se me ocurren. _**

**_Altariel Of Valinor: Je tiempo, pero en fin a los negocios jejejeje, La Raven de Los Comics ( menos la de Teen Titans Go claro esta ) usa una larga falda en vez de ese ajustadito body ( no se como se llama yo le digo traje de baño XD )... Digamos que la Raven de Comics a pesar de que es obviamente mas sexual, muestra menos carne. _**

**_Je, pues dejame aclarar algo, si has podido notar, he tratado de utilizar mas elementos del comic de Teen Titans V3 y titanes pasados, para plasmar mi historia, por lo que no hay muchas cosas de Teen Titans Go, salvo los personajes, por lo que empleo situaciones mas basadas en los comics, donde Raven realmente ha muerto. _**

**_Y con respecto a su padre, Debes recordar que es un demonio, lo que "murio" fue su cuerpo material mas su espiritu aun sigue tentando a Raven, esperando la oportunidad de claro, posesionarse de ella nuevamente. Y ella puede sentir, amar, expresarse, pero el problema es que Su padre explota cualquier emocion existente... Felicidad, Ira, Lujuria, Enojo, Celos Etc... por lo que ella intenta no tomar muchos riesgos y limita el hecho de sentir abiertamente. Siente pero con moderacion... Espero este capitulo te agrade claro esta... _**


	5. recuerdo haberte amado

**Lamento haberlos hecho esperar, y mas porque este capitulo es el mas corto de todos... es como una antesala a lo que vendra... ademas de un pequeño segmento de algunas cosas ocurridas. **

**Espero sepan disculpar... Sip.**

**Capitulo V**

**¡Recuerdo haberte amado¿Pero acaso te amo ahora?**

**U**n círculo nos rodea mientras nerviosos observamos a tu madre recitar un hechizo, aparentemente le costaba mucho mas trabajo que antes el liberar los "recuerdos" que nos guardaba, posiblemente por que había tenido que sellarlos con su poder.

Hacia unas horas, que dudosos aceptamos recuperar esos recuerdos, motivados por esas "sombras" que nos derrotaron hacia poco, posiblemente vinculadas a nuestro supuesto pasado, por eso era supuestamente vital que al menos conociésemos algo de lo que enfrentaríamos en un futuro cercano.

Sus palabras concluyeron y un sin numero de luces se arrojaban contra nosotros, en nuestras frentes un signo bailaba grácil ante las luces que nos embestían con delicadeza, nos miramos intrigados, mientras rápidamente desaparecían de nuestros cuerpos, al final todo termino mas rápido de lo que habíamos pensando.

Arella caía rendida ante nosotros, Raven no pudo evitar el salir disparada del círculo para ayudarle, yo simplemente me quede pasmado por un momento mientras en mi mente transitaban un sin numero de imágenes que no lograba reconocer.

Intentaba juzgar si eran reales o no, aun cuando sabía dentro de mí que todo lo que veía era terriblemente familiar, no podía creerlo por más que lo presenciara.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-. **V**amos contéstame... donde estoy... que sitio es este... porque todos visten como Raven a excepción tuya .-

-. RAVEN... COMO TE ATREVES A PRONUNCIAR SU NOMBRE MORTAL... TE ARRANCARE LA LENGUA SOLO POR ATREVERTE A PRONUNCIAR SU HERMOSO NOMBRE .-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**D**esperté de mi trance cuando escuche tu voz en medio de la sala, al parecer cubrías tu rostro por alguna razón, quizás desconcierto por la misma razón que me ofuscaba a mi.

Me senté por un rato, mientras me mirabas incrédula de lo que ocurría, retrocediste unos pasos y regresaste con tu madre, quizás en búsqueda de un sitio seguro donde analizar toda esta nueva información.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-. No puedes tocarlo... porque... porque... Robin es... .-

-. YO ARELLA TENGO EL DEBER DE INFORMAR QUE ESTE CHICO ES EL PROMETIDO DE RAVEN... Y POR EL DERECHO QUE ME DA AZARATH DE AHORA EN ADELANTE ESTE CHICO NO PUEDE SER ATACADO POR NADA NI NADIE .-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No puedo creer lo que veo, realmente soy yo la que esta temblando ante la idea de un simple compromiso fingido… Porque, porque un cuando mi madre me dijo que era una treta, mi corazón latía sin riendas, acaso, estaba enamorada de Richard.

Alce mi vista para verlo un segundo, aun con el antifaz realmente podía percibir la confusión que te embarga, probablemente estas viendo lo mismo que yo, solo que en tu perspectiva, acaso todo esto ocurrió.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-. **R**obin yo estoy... completamente fuera de control, no puedo tener el lujo de estar conti... ustedes, podría causarles mucho daño Por eso Abandonare a los titanes hasta que tenga control sobre mis poderes... Arella por favor, abre un portal para que Robin pueda regresar a la tierra. .-

-. RAVEN... DEBES CONTROLARTE, TE LASTIMARAS SI NO TE CONTROLAS TU...

…

… -. RAVEN NO SE QUE TE ESTA OCURRIENDO PERO NO TE ABANDONARE... NO DEJARE QUE SIGAS PASANDO POR ESTAS COSAS TU SOLA YO ESTOY AQUÍ A TU LADO JAMAS TE ABANDONARE .-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Q**ue son todas estas imágenes, realmente viví esto con el, no puedo creerlo, realmente yo…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-. **P**orque... porque deseas hacerme daño... pensé que me amaba. .-

-. AMARTE, ERES HIJA DEL MAL, JAMAS PODRAS CAMBIAR... ESTAS HECHA PARA LA DESTRUCCION... Y YO DEBO ANIQUILARTE PARA IMPEDIR QUE ESA MALDAD FLUYA. .-

-. SE QUE TENGO PROCEDENCIA MALIGNA PERO TU ME HAS ENSEÑADO A LUCHAR EN CONTRA DE ELLA, A CREAR MI PROPIO DESTINO, POR QUE AHORA INTENTAS ROMPER ESA PROMESA DE AMOR ETERNO QUE TANTAS ESPERANZAS ME HA DADO.-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Q**ue demonios, porque intento matar a Raven en mis recuerdos, porque actuó de esa forma, que diablos pasa.

-.Raven, creo que saldré un momento.-

Ella me miro algo exaltada, quizás estaba viendo como le atacaba en estos instantes, o probablemente… algo mas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-.**L**o siento creo que solo te causo dolor Raven... lo... yo lo siento.-

-.Tantas veces había deseado que te abrieras así de esa forma... También deseaba saber que me necesitas... tanto como yo a ti... necesitaba saber que tanto me amas... necesitaba saber que tanto te amaba... y creo que con este simple beso todo queda confirmado. Ambos necesitamos la presencia el uno del otro para surgir, mejorar y eliminar nuestros lados oscuros. Ambos somos la luz que ilumina el sendero del otro, Somos almas gemelas.-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**C**aí de rodillas observándote fijamente, al parecer habías visto y sentido lo mismo que yo hacia unos segundos. Realmente nos amábamos el uno al otro, en serio parecíamos haber estado unidos a un nivel que jamás creímos posible.

Yo baje la mirada pensativo de la situación, acaso por esta razón jamás lograba sentar cabeza con una chica, acaso Batgirl, Starfire, Huntress y las demás chicas, a todas las ame, a algunas las perdí en las garras de la muerte, otras fueron cita de una noche, Bárbara, Kori, jamás pude establecerme de alguna forma con ellas.

Acaso mi destino, siempre ha estado ligado al de Raven…

Me levante con lentitud, puede que en estos instantes pensaras el porque tus relaciones también concluían en malos términos. Tu relación con Garfield, tan duradera y prometedora, fracaso como ocurrió conmigo.

Nos miramos fijamente mientras compenetrados, comentamos al unísono.

**¡Recuerdo haberte amado¿Pero acaso te amo ahora?**

**Continuara…**

**Lilith091: Pues espero que te siga agradando aun cuando ultiumamente me estoy tardando mucho en actualizar. Je disculpa la brevedad del capitulo, pero lo habia diseñado de esta forma.**

**Thefallenangel67: Gracias por tomarte tantas molestias... espero que este capitulo te agrade a pesar de su brevedad. **

**El santo pegaso: Pues como veras aqui podras encontrar poca informacion de que pasara a continuacion. Pero creo que tanto tu como otros lectores ya se estan dando una idea general de que ocurrira. Jejejeje... **

**Miko rowan Farore Tonks: jejeje te vengaste de mi flojera para responder ? jejeje en fin, espero que el capitulo te agrade.. jeje y cuando lees el 3 con calma las cosas no son del otro mundo. **

**Kazee Fuu: Jejeje que bueno que te sonrojaste, eso significa que algo te agrado o apeno... al menos logre que aflorara una emocion en ti mientras leias, jejeje espero que este capitulo al menos satisfaga levemente las ganas de mas. **

**(noname): Gracias por leer la historia, je espero sinceramente volver a leeros nuevamente, espero que al menos este capitulo medio os satisfaga. **

**Kristall of Noll: Pues gracias, espero que este al menos calme un poco la sed de mas... jejeje lamento no poder haberos dado reviews en tu historia, pero mi pc estaba muerta y ahorita se encuentra bastante remendada... espero poder leerla comodo. Sip... **

**Crhis Mkraven: Espero haber escrito bien el nick, jejeje gracias por el review, me agrado muchiusimo, extenso jejeje, y claro lleno de tus gustos... algunas las comparto... otras... owo no las conosco aun... espero agradaros con este capitulo, y si puedo algun dia me leere tus historias para daros una opinion de acuerdo. Piensalo bien... jeje si me matas entonces quien terminaria la historia. **

**Altariel of Valinor: Pues gracias por el dato, no lo sabia, podria integrarlo mas tarde de alguna manera en otros fanfics. Pues corazon dejame decirte que aunque me baso en los comics y en la animacion, es claro que lo que escribo se sale un poco de los cabales de cada personaje ya que de no ser asi, seria sumamente dificil crear una historia creible. ( en su mayoria siempre nos salimos del molde ). se que me destrozaras con este capitulo pero bueno sip... Disfrutadle. **


	6. La destruccion 1 parte

_**Bueno chicos y chicas... he regresado y rapidamente intentare continuar con todas mis historias y claro terminarlas para asi poder arrancar con otras nuevas en otras secciones... jejeje creo que Code Name Kids Next Door me ha llamado mucho la atencion ultimamente por lo que es probable lentamente mis fics se vallan ubicando por alla... ( claro aun tengo un par de futuras historias para Teen Titans ) **_

**_Asi que mientras tanto disfruten el capitulo... y otra cosa mas... mientras mas reviews XD mas rapido actualizo... por alguna razon egoista y EGOLATRA... me inspiro mas jejejeje..._**

_**Capitulo VI**_

_**La destrucción - 1 parte**_

**A**mbos jóvenes estaban nerviosos, hacia unas horas que sus recuerdos les torturaban.

El joven miraba inquieto sus manos, no lograba controlar el que temblaran, su cuerpo aun no asimilaba ni creía lo que acababa de experimentar, de hecho se negaba completamente a creer lo recientemente adquirido.

Sudaba en frió, realmente era una experiencia bastante agotadora, sobretodo el recordar: el sufrimiento que vivió, la sensación de las heridas producidas, y del cuerpo muriendo lentamente. ¿Como acostumbrarse a semejante cosa?

Se recostó sobre el sofá, cerro sus ojos e intento dormir, pero el sonido constante de pasos sobre el techo, no era para nada relajante. Pero no se atrevía a comentar palabra alguna contra la causante de esa tortura. Rachel se encontraba igualmente perturbada, de hecho el aun podía recordar su rostro cuando ambos llegaron a cierta clase de recuerdos.

El como los dos yacían en la misma cama, agotados tras una extenuante sesión de amor mutuo, entregados el uno al otro con un abrazo, aun cuando sabían que todo esto se olvidaría, que todo supuestamente quedaría en el pasado. Ambos sacrificaron su relación para salvar a sus amigos. Cuando las imágenes dejaron que fluir, sus poderes se habían salido de control.

Sus sentimientos corrían desbocados por ella, sin poderles poner freno alguno, no puedo culparla, me siento de igual forma, por años solo la he mirado como una gran amiga, alguien que prácticamente podría ser hasta mi hermana. Pero ahora mi corazón urgía por abrazarle, me atosigaba la sensación de besar sus labios. Y lo peor de todo, esa gran inseguridad de tan siquiera dirigirle una palabra con cualquier tipo de intención amorosa.

Aun puedo escuchar sus pasos, al parecer intenta relajarse de lo que acaba de vivir, camina como fiera acorralada, rodeando el poco terreno que se le ha entregado, intentando buscar una salida posible que evite el enfrentamiento directo, y los posibles daños que implica este, lo peor de todo es que, aun cuando teníamos en común el sentimiento de desaparecer y alejarnos el uno del otro, dos razones muy potentes impedían cualquier intento de retirada.

El primero estaba vinculado a estos desconocidos que enfrentamos hacia poco, estaban demasiado ligados a nuestras vidas y pasados, como para simplemente ignorarlos y seguir nuestro camino, además de que era nuestro deber ayudar a los inocentes.

El otro motivo es mas personal, motivado por la curiosidad y subyugado por la pena, era un sentimiento de culpa por lo vivido: de sentirnos impotentes, debilitados, incluso temerosos de enfrentar la realidad. Sumado al hecho de que aun amábamos de una u otra forma a nuestras respectivas parejas. Como darles la cara… debemos contarles lo ocurrido.

¡Por dios Richard, eso es lo más entupido que has pensado hasta ahora! como se te ocurrió la brillante idea de llegarle a Kori con una sonrisa, y comentarle…

¡Hey Star! sabes, es gracioso… pero jejeje cuando éramos adolescentes y se suponía tu y yo "éramos" novios, te engañe con Raven, y sabes, no puedo olvidarla… Creo que por eso siempre rechazo tener algo serio contigo… ¿No es de locos?

¡Brillante! Una idea sin igual, realmente estas pensando con la cabeza Grayson… pero, ella esconde una fría y dolorosa verdad, de hecho una incógnita. Realmente todos mis amoríos han fracasado por que no he encontrado mi alma gemela.

Maldición, a veces odio racionar sobre mi vida amorosa, una respuesta solo brinda mas preguntas, seguido de un inconfundible dolor de cabeza.

Me quede callado por un segundo, aunque literalmente, estaba callado, toda palabra antes dicha no ha surgido de mi boca, sino de mi mente, si, discutía conmigo mismo el dilema por el que cruzo actualmente. Me hacia pensar en Bruce… Cuantas veces habrá discutido con el mismo. Cuantas veces se habrá reprochado las oportunidades que perdió, los amigos que se fueron, las prometidas que…

… Maldición¿no se porque? pero al pensar en Bruce solo logro sentirme peor, me convertí en Nightwing por su culpa, me canse de vivir en su sombra, pero ahora que lo pienso, jamás saldré de ella, aun con tantos años transcurridos, incluso en la vida personal vivo a la sombra de mi mentor.

¿Es acaso, mi vida de vigilante y la imagen que me infundo mi mentor en ello, lo que evita que sinceramente me establezca como una persona normal?

…

Una puerta se abre con lentitud, alzo mi mirada para observar a Rachel entrar, tiembla, quizás es el frió de la madrugada¡no! no es eso, tiene miedo, esta nerviosa. Al igual que yo no sabe como reaccionar ante esta situación.

-. Rachel yo.- me calle de inmediato al ver que dio un respingo, incluso cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí apenas entro en el edificio, estaba totalmente perdida en su mundo.

-. ¡Lo siento! .- me quede callado por un minuto apartando mi vista de ella, no podía mantenerla en sus ojos por mas tiempo, solo con ver la profundidad de su alma a través de ellos, lograba que mi corazón diese un salto, dándome la ilusión de que realmente estoy detenido en el tiempo.

Baje mi rostro buscando mis manos, un acto defensivo, me sentí como un libro abierto cuando mutuamente nuestros ojos se cruzaron. No me agradaba, como un niño pequeño tengo miedo de ser lastimado, no quiero que sepan cuan asustado puedo estar en situaciones de tensión.

-. Oh si… lo confieso¡estoy asustado! .- No puedo creer que halla dicho eso, levante la vista cuando por accidente ella arrojo algunas cosas al suelo, me miraba incrédula, hasta llorosa, no podía creer que dije algo en voz alta cuando se suponía debía haberlo…

… Me sonroje cuando descubrí la verdad, no lo había dicho ¡lo estaba pensando! de hecho hacia tanto tiempo que estaba pensando, y cuando por fin me calmo, es que ella decide aparecer.

¿Todo el tiempo ha escuchado mis pensamientos? Me sentí vulnerado, incluso quise retroceder un poco. Pero no podía, mis piernas no reaccionaban. Fue allí cuando ella hablo por primera vez desde aquel entonces.

-. Discúlpame, Richard, nunca fue mi intención escucharte… pero pensabas tan fuerte, que cada una de tus palabras derrumbaban toda defensa creada, pareciese que hubieses estado gritándome cada palabra al oído, yo no quise… no quise.- No se que me ocurrió, pero al ver que sus miedos estaban consumiéndola al punto de arrastrarla al llanto, volé por toda la habitación, y casi al instante en que su primera lagrima toco el suelo, yo estaba aforrándome a ella.

-. No importa lo que pase, por favor no llores, siempre estaré aquí para protegerte.- Note como trago aire sonoramente conteniendo la respiración, despertándome de ese extraño trance que se apodero de mi, me aleje de ella tropezando con todo en la habitación, realmente fue un impulso lo que me llevo a ella.

Simplemente el verla llorar hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara por si solo, antes de yo siquiera pensara en moverme.

Al final sucedió, tropecé con algo y me fui de bruces al suelo, ahora la situación se había invertido, era ella la que estaba sujetándome, buscando herida alguna, simplemente no podíamos creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Y fue allí que nos ataco de golpe… El recuerdo de ella perdiendo el control de sus poderes gracias a la presión, y el de un joven petirrojo que sin importarle el daño que recibía, se aferraba a ella con la esperanza de ayudarle.

Eso basto para que ambos nos miráramos nuevamente a los ojos, bueno al menos no tan literalmente, yo como siempre llevaba puesto mi antifaz, más aun así sentía su mirada esculcándome, leyéndome y aprendiendo de mí.

-.Raven.- comente en voz baja, pero estando tan cerca, era casi imposible que no me escuchase, ella guardo silencio arrojándose a mis labios, robándome el aliento en mas de una forma.

Entonces se separo bruscamente de mí, en su intento de huida incluso me azoto contra el suelo como si fuese un tapete viejo, logrando que aun sin desearlo, regresase a mi nuevamente para registrar si me había causado daño alguno.

Estuvimos así toda la noche, sin mediar palabra…

Me sentía agotado, pero no podía dejar de mirar su rostro, al menos hasta que la luz entrante del amanecer, golpeaba mis pupilas regresándome al mundo real y a mi versión más fría. Desgraciadamente esta vez los que hablaron fueron los vigilantes, no el ser humano debajo del manto de fuerza.

-. ¡Tenemos que solucionar esto! no podemos estar así para siempre.- comente frío mientras me separaba de ella. Me levante y me dirigí a mi habitación.

-. ¡Estoy de acuerdo! Nos estamos dejando llevar por recuerdos de la niñez, sean reales o no.- Ella lentamente regresaba a ser una mujer fría y serena. La vieja Raven que conozco en el campo de batalla.

Me detuve a analizar un poco esta situación, no contuve mi curiosidad y pregunte… -. ¿Por qué deseas tanto que todo esto sea falso¿Acaso te ofende que hallamos tenido una relación antes? O es que tu aun… .- decidí guardar silencio ante lo que estaba por decir, era una locura.

-. RO… Nightwing, si vas a decirme algo, al menos ten el coraje de decirme todo el asunto, no me agradan las cosas a medias, aunque deduzco que es lo que me estabas por preguntar, por lo que primero responderé a tus inquietudes.- Ella es buena, sabia como callarme, al menos el como hacer para que yo no refunfuñara como niño pequeño por haberme cuestionado.

Ella se acerco a la puerta, otorgándome la espalda, dándome a entender que pronto se marcharía, quizás el equipo se disolvería por esta situación.

-. No me asusta el hecho de que halla o no tenido una relación contigo¡éramos adolescentes! sumado a nuestra soledad, carencia de figuras paternas confiables y hormonas fluyendo por todo nuestro sistema, bueno sabes a que me refiero… ¡pero!… al final tu mismo lo has dicho, aun cuando yo lo escuche sin desearlo, Amo a Logan… como no tienes idea, y estoy segura de que a pesar de las continuas discusiones y la separación actual, amas a Kori, pero.- ella guardo silencio mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta, al parecer no podía terminar su discurso… o al menos eso pensé.

-. Hemos fracasado miserablemente tanto con Logan como con Koriandr: las peleas, los malos entendidos, terminan logrando que cada vez que nos encontremos con nuestra "pareja" queramos alejarnos más. Se que una relación no es siempre, miel sobre hojuelas, de hecho, es un 90 peleas y un 10 de amor y abrazos… mas aun así, admito tener miedo de que todo este tiempo a pesar de que era feliz, a pesar de toda la alegría y regocijo que BB me entrego.-

-. ¡No digas mas!… se a lo que te refieres.- interrumpí su charla, logrando que de nuevo me viese de frente, quizás no esperaba tal reacción de mi parte.

-. Te sientes miserable, del hecho de que ese ser amado te entregase tanto amor, y tu a cambio simplemente no supieras que regresarle, que a pesar de sentirte jovial y alegre, jamás estas satisfecha, ese vació en tu alma no logra rellenarse, ese… miedo de envejecer sola y sin ser amada jamás desaparece, además de la terrible inseguridad de si estas con el ser adecuado.- Me calle cuando le mire a sus ojos, derramaba lagrimas de tristeza. Había tocado un tema bastante delicado.

-. No he invadido tus pensamientos, comprendo tus sentimientos porque yo.- el sonido de la puerta azotándose contra sus bases logro interrumpir mis palabras, ella ya no estaba cerca mió. Y no era tan bastardo como para pensar en enviarle lo demás por medio del enlace.

Simplemente mire la puerta y sin desearlo termine mi frase, -. Porque yo me hago esa pregunta… todos los días.-

Entre por fin en mi nueva "habitación", lo que antes en este edificio era la oficina de administración, mientras que Rachel se quedaba ahora en la oficina del jefe, que contaba con baño propio. De hecho la distribución de este lugar me hace pensar que probablemente este sitio no solo fue un depósito, sino una empresa de metalurgia.

Decidí darme un baño y luego salir a caminar un poco, tenía que relajarme de alguna manera.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N**o quise escuchar el resto, ya con que solo sufriera la misma penuria que yo, lograba sacarme de mis cabales. No pude evitar llorar cuando escuche el resto de la frase, mientras me apoyaba en la puerta.

Estaba asustada¡no! de hecho miento, estoy aterrada, de que haya causado tanto sufrimiento a dos de mis mejores amigos sin desearlo. Me sentía culpable, de que Kori sufriese tanto por el ser que ama. Y Logan, bueno el fue un completo idiota la ultima vez que nos encontramos pero, aun así no puedo evitar el sentirme culpable de lastimarlo.

Posiblemente, yo les he herido mas que muchos de los ataques que han recibido, quizás exagero, no… NO.

Por un instante mi alma tembló… de hecho fue un movimiento que alguien a mi lado pudo haber percibido. Mis emociones atacaban de nuevo, todas ellas personificando una parte de mí con un traje de color alusivo.

Tenia que meditar, y cuanto antes… mejor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**H**acia tanto tiempo que no salía a caminar como una persona normal, sin uniforme, sin mascaras, sin… bueno los villanos.

Me sentía extraño sin mi uniforme, y aun cuando siento que mis ropas me cubren y rozan mi piel, me siento de alguna forma desnudo, Al descubierto.

Camine hasta que mi estomago reclamaba furioso algo de alimento, decidí complacerlo, al menos esta vez, si no me conociera bien, algunos dirían que soy bulímico, o alguno de esos seres humanos que se matan de hambre para lucir raquíticos y débiles. De hecho debería ser un crimen el dar como ejemplo a los jóvenes de hoy semejante moda.

…

El café callo todo pensamiento en mí, sumado a un suave croissant, mi vida en estos momentos rozaba la paz y la calma.

Al menos hasta que mis ojos la vieron, logrando que casi escupiera mi recién tomado café sobre la mesa. Una joven de unos 20… probablemente mas, cabello negro, ojos color miel, piel blanca como la crema, labios rozados y dulcemente contorneados con maquillaje.

La joven se sentaba a 3 mesas de mí, no podía creer como todos mis problemas anteriores parecían desaparecer ante solo mirarla. Algo en ella simplemente me decía, Conócela.

No se porque, pero me acerque a ella y osadamente, me di a conocer.

-. Hola, mucho gusto linda señorita ¿le molesta si le acompaño? .-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E**staba sentada en el parque, meditando un momento mi situación, intentando calmarme con el sonido de la naturaleza, o al menos eso intentaba, aun cuando el parque era muy bonito, el sonido de la metrópoli es casi ensordecedor: Cornetas, música, gritos, ladridos… todo se une en forma peculiar para formar un conjunto de tortura para aquellos acostumbrados a la quietud y serenidad.

Fue entonces que en mi regazo se poso bruscamente un juguete… para ser mas exactos, un disco, Dios, recuerdo cuantas veces Logan me Obligo a lanzarle un disco para que el siempre transformado en perro, me lo regresara… claro con baba incluida.

-. Disculpa, no quise interrumpirte.-

-. No hay porque discul… parse.- no pude decir otra palabra, justo frente a mi se encontraba un chico increíble, cabello negro como el azabache, ojos azules como el agua, sumado a un par de muy bien colocados piercings… tuve que contenerme para no decir Richard. Hubiera sido totalmente embarazoso confundir a este chico con mi compañero.

-. ¿Señorita, sucede algo malo? .-

-. ¡No! Descuida, es que me recordaste a un viejo amigo¡toma! Aquí esta tu disco.-

Pero aun cuando se lo entregue no deseaba dejar que se marchara, incluso sin notarlo, lentamente había entablado una conversación con el, sin darme cuenta, el tiempo paso volando estando a su lado. Incluso jamás llegue a preguntarle si alguien mas se encontraba con el, de hecho ni siquiera me preocupe de decirle que había dejado plantados a quien quiera que fuese jugaba con el.

Se ofreció a acompañarme a mi casa, no podía hacer eso por lo que rechace sutilmente su muy amable petición.

Caminamos un largo trecho, y sin haberlo pensado, estaba muy agradecida con este chico, su presencia había borrado toda señal de preocupación en mí.

Sin darme cuenta, íbamos de la mano, por primera vez me deje seducir por un extraño, llegando al punto de aceptarle cada avance sin resistencia alguna, su rostro se acerco al mió para otorgarme un beso… No me negué, por lo que finalmente sucedió.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**P**or alguna razón, esta chica lograba hacerme reír, liberaba de mí las toneladas de presión y estrés que cargaba sobre mis hombros, de hecho llegue a sentirme… Libre.

Estuvimos caminando todo el día por la ciudad, visitando tiendas y comprando algunas cosas, Desayunamos, almorzamos y cenamos juntos, al parecer es una mujer de negocios, dueña de una firma reconocida en toda Asia. Aparentemente estaba de paso en esta ciudad para confirmar la inauguración de su nueva sucursal.

Lo mas extraño de todo, es que jamás le pregunte su nombre, no necesitaba llamarle por el para que ella entendiese que deseaba, ni ella necesitaba el mió para yo comprender que ocurría.

No pude evitarlo cuando me ofreció conocer su penthouse, como negarme a semejante petición. No lo dude, y sin esperar a llegar, en pleno ascensor me arroje sobre sus labios, devorándola desenfrenadamente, mi camisa callo por los suelos, mientras su vestido volaba por los aires, terminando encajado en el pasamano del ascensor.

No había decoro para guardar nuestras apariencias, esta maquina solo era para ella, creada como única vía de acceso a su hogar. Por lo que nadie más vería ni tomaría nuestras ropas allí. La campana nos dio la señal de haber llegado a nuestro destino. Por lo que suspendimos la despoja de nuestras prendas para un poco mas tarde.

Yo solo cargaba encima mi blue Jean, mientras que ella ya estaba en ropa interior, su preciosa ropa interior de encaje, resaltando su figura, tentándome aun más de lo que estaba.

Y fue allí que nuestro idílico día llego a su fin, de mi bolsillo saque un pequeño paquete, yo al menos ya sabia para que era.

Ella se alejo dos pasos mirándome con aparente incredulidad, sonreía descaradamente ante lo que sacaba del paquete, mientras yo sin miedo alguno lo ubicaba en su lugar, protegiendo nuevamente lo mas importante de mi vida. Aunque a esta altura no servia ya de nada, ella había visto mi rostro descubierto.

-. ¿Dime cariño, que me delato? Pensé haber sido perfecta hasta ahora.- Agrego mientras una sombra cubría su cuerpo.

-. ¡Eso mismo, "cariño" fuiste demasiado perfecta! .- comente mientras me ponía en guardia, estaba en problemas, lo único que cargaba encima era un par de bombas de humo y 4 shuriken y por supuesto, mi recientemente reubicado antifaz.

-. Maldición.- Comente mientras me movía por el lugar, defendiéndome del alma viva de esta chica.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**T**odo fue perfecto hasta que sentí sus labios sobre los míos, su aura, su alma… todo lo pude percibir por medio del beso.

Me aleje de el intentando tomar aire de la sorpresa, por alguna razón me había ilusionado con el, por lo que a pesar de que mi cerebro me decía que algo andaba mal, por esta vez solo escuche a mi corazón.

Ambos luchábamos mientras corríamos, nuestras almas vivas colisionaban la una con la otra, en un vago intento por sacar de equilibrio y ganar ventaja.

Y el ya tenia una ventaja muy grande sobre mi…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A continuación, los comentarios que aquí coloco, se dan al mismo tiempo, tanto el chico como la chica dicen lo mismo, claro que adaptado a su escucha. **_

-. ¿Que sucede? Pensé que lo (a) había imitado muy bien, que esta es la imagen que tanto has soñado…

… La (el) chica (o) que no deseas perder… Por ningún motivo.-

-. **Raven (Nightwing) .-**

_**Continuara…**_


	7. La destruccion 2 parte

_**Bueno, aunque la verdad pensaba que podria actualizar todas mis historias al mismo tiempo, no pude pero al menos podre actualizar 3 antes de que termine la semana, ya para dentro de 2 dias o 3 podre actualizar las historias de KND y PROFANE. Señoras y señores les quedan tan solo dos capitulos de Nightwalkers asi que jejejeje disfruten.**_

_**Capitulo VI **_

_**La destrucción – 2 parte. **_

**A**celere mi paso a medida que su ataque se incrementaba sobre mi persona, de hecho si no fuese por mi habilidad circense, habría sido capturado de inmediato por cada acometida de su alma viva.

Saltaba por entre los muebles del lugar: esquivando floreros, colchones y vidrios rotos por doquier, gracias al cielo aun porto mis zapatos, de no hacerlo posiblemente mis pies estarían sangrando a borbotones, alzo la vista por un segundo para mirar a mi atacante, serena y confiada de que contaba con ventaja en esta lucha, el terreno le era familiar, pero su irrespeto hacia el lugar me daba a entender que si bien era probable que no fuese suyo, también me relataba que estaba dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo por ponerme sus garras encima.

Pero algo estaba mal con su cuerpo, de hecho con cada ataque que me otorgaba su respiración se hacia pesada y agitada, exhalaba con fuerza el aire de sus pulmones para luego inhalar lo mas fuerte que podía como si su cuerpo no pudiese soportar la presión que recibía. Aproveche ese momento de debilidad para atacar a la joven de frente, ella alzo el rostro sorprendida mientras me embestía con su alma viva en el pecho. Admito que fue un movimiento estupido, mi cuerpo no era más veloz que el alma viva de los miembros de Azarath, por lo que era lógico pudiese contrarrestar veloz mi embestida.

Por suerte mi brazo derecho había quedado libre para atacarla con mis birdarangs, los cuales bloqueo con un escudo de energía negra disminuyendo su rango de visibilidad considerablemente.

Era mi oportunidad, arroje la bomba de humo a sus pies, aunque ya me tenia atrapado su irregular respiración lograría llenar sus pulmones de humo, ocasionando que por inercia pierda toda concentración posible mientras expectoraba con fuerza el humo fuera de sus pulmones. Y de hecho así fue, la acción había logrado que me soltase y yo presuroso de aprovechar la oportunidad corrí hacia ella embistiéndola de lleno, caí brusco sobre su cuerpo mientras giraba sobre mi mismo para regresar a una posición de ataque con tal de continuar de ser necesario.

Pero no lo fue, la chica respiraba mas pesado que nunca, de hecho me dio la impresión de que estaba convulsionando, tal vez estaba teniendo una reacción alérgica a los componentes del humo, debía detenerla pero no asesinarla, no me correspondería jamás esa tarea.

La saque lo más rápido que pude de allí, solo para verla casi desaparecer en mis brazos, como si se estuviese evaporando. Me asuste y me detuve por un segundo al escuchar su débil voz dirigida a mi.

- ¡No me sorprende que aun cuando soy tu enemiga, intentes ayudarme! Siempre has sido igual de tonto, aun desde pequeño – Esta chica estaba delirando por el dolor, apenas la estoy conociendo, - Y a estas alturas debes creer que estoy loca, pues como al parecer no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, te resumiré todo lo que conozco. - A medida que escuchaba su historia no podía creer lo que me decía, de ser así Raven estaba siendo atacada en este mismo momento, tenía que ayudarle.

Corrí de azotea en azotea con la chica en mis brazos, si estaba en lo cierto en estos momentos Raven estaba corriendo un peligro mortal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**M**i cuerpo estaba rodeado por la energía del chico, intentaba engullirme por completo con su alma, que a su vez era expelida por la mía, cada ataque estaba dirigido a contener a pesar de que algunos eran letales.

No tenía salida alguna, por lo que decidí que lo mejor era transportarme del lugar, me rodee con mi alma y me deslice por el suelo apareciendo a las espaldas del chico, intente atacarlo pero este se aparto lo mas que pudo logrando distanciarnos los suficiente como para contrarrestar mi ataque. De alguna forma era como si ya conociera todos mis movimientos.

Decidí jugármelo todo, me aleje de el lo suficiente como para colocarme en posición de loto y arroje todo mi poder hacia el, de inmediato intento cubrirse con su alma viva pero no pudo lograrlo, como una tonelada de concreto mis habilidades destruyeron su defensa, incrustándolo en el suelo con violencia, me quede sin energías por unos instantes al regresar de nuevo a mi cuerpo, era la primera vez que mermaba toda mi alma viva para un ataque, por lo que me tomo minutos el regresar a un estado al menos aceptable.

Me levante para ver como estaba el chico, esperando que no me hubiese extralimitado, no deseaba eliminarlo solo contenerlo. Mire aliviada que aun respiraba, con dificultad pero respiraba, me acerque a el para curar sus heridas de gravedad, pero me quede helada para cuando vi algunas marcas en su cuerpo, esas cicatrices la textura de su piel todo era conocido para mi.

- ¿Quien eres… porque tienes estas marcas? – intente alejarme unos pasos pero no podía, mi curiosidad imperaba sobre mi temor, por lo que no podía retirarme a estas alturas. El chico abrió los ojos lentamente para dirigir su mirada a mi rostro. Algo en el me estaba incomodando, sobre todo su mirada. - ¡Parece ser que mi vida útil era mas corta de lo que me habían dicho! Y creía era yo el que estaba controlándolos a sus espaldas, Ja. – No alcanzo a completar su dialogo, por alguna u otra forma su cuerpo se estaba dispersando con el viento, como si su carne estuviese hecha de agua y barro.

Un clon mágico, imposible… son artes prohibidas en Azarath, como demonios han llegado a este lugar y…- ¿Quién los hizo? – Una voz gruesa y profunda me alerto que aun no estaba completamente sola. Me aleje del lugar intentando conseguir el origen de donde había provenido la voz. Pero no podía ubicarlo, y por otra extraña razón no podía sentir su presencia.

- ¡Ya en este día tan preciado! Se cumplen 4 años del día en que dos mocosos irrumpieron mis planes, 1448 días, más de 30 mil horas e incontables segundos han transcurrido para que la oportunidad se presentase nuevamente ante mi. – De las sombras surgía un hombre delgado, de apariencia frágil y largo cabello blanco, parecía estar cruzando sus 60 años en ese instante, pero por la agilidad con la que se desplazaba era tan solo una mera apariencia.

- ¡Quien ERES! – expreso autoritaria el cuervo mientras se preparaba para un posible ataque, pero el sujeto no se movía de su lugar a medida de que el tiempo continuaba su marcha, la joven de violáceo cabello lo observaba lo mas que podía, ya que le a pesar de las arrugas le parecía terriblemente conocido, de hecho al mirarle con mas detenimiento pudo percibir que estaba absorbiendo la energía del chico que antes estaba luchando con ella.

- ¡Quien demonios eres! – argumento para cuando el sujeto comenzó a rejuvenecer rápidamente al absorber el ultimo gramo de energía. Su cabello se tiño rápidamente de un rojo sangre mientras observaba complacido el fruto de su trabajo, al mirarlo rejuvenecido pudo recordar finalmente quien era. - ¡Ulrich! – afirmo la mujer mientras su alma viva comenzaba a fluir fuera de su cuerpo. Lanzo un ataque directo contra el, pero no hizo mas que rebotar en una superficie completamente invisible que le rodeaba, cada ataque era repelido por esta poderosa pared que protegía a su amo a como diese lugar. Ella se alejo de el para recuperar energías y pensar una mejor estrategia de ataque, mas no pudo lograrla, algo impacto en su pecho arrojándola contra la pared mas cercana, hundiéndola dentro de la roca con una terrible presión sobre su pecho, no tardo en caer al otro lado de la pared, de hecho agradecía que fuese un muro de concreto que pudo atravesar y no una roca sólida. De haberlo sido su pecho estaría completamente esparcido por toda ella. Lo primero que hizo fue intentar respirar, pero no podía le estaba costando inhalar, pudo percibir un liquido escarlata recorrer su cuerpo humedeciendo lentamente el suelo donde había sido arrojada.

Se miro atenta para cuando pudo ver que de su pecho se escapaban pequeñas burbujas de aire por la herida, el impacto había logrado que uno de sus pulmones fuese perforado, debía curarse cuanto antes. Pero la sonrisa de Ulrich frente a ella le informaba que no tendría tiempo para semejante acto. Cerró los ojos esperando el ataque, pero jamás llego.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar un fuerte quejido por parte de Ulrich, que había soportado la embestida completa de Nightwing, el chico portaba su uniforme y un par de armas, y hacia poco había tomado velocidad en las alturas para que el ataque sobre Ulrich fuese mas violento.

- Debemos irnos de aquí – afirmo mientras analizaba las heridas de Raven, retrocedió un poco cuando escucho unos pasos, el rojizo se estaba incorporando nuevamente, Observo a Raven por unos segundos y confirmo con ella que le compraría tiempo para que curase sus heridas, No había otra opción. - ¿Cómo demonios me encontraste, y mejor aun porque estas portando ese uniforme, cuando te deje con "ella" estabas usando ropa civil? – El chico sonreía ante la pregunta, pero solo levanto la mano y negaba de un lado al otro con su dedo índice, - ¡Son secretos de la profesión! - mientras arrojaba con su mano restante unos cuantos Birdarang explosivos, Ulrich se protegió de inmediato el rostro con su poder, mas al bajar la guardia para divisar a su objetivo un par de bombas de gas somnífero colisionaron en su pecho, logrando que retrocediera varios pasos. – Raven estas lista… acabo de agotar todas mis municiones con este sujeto, y aun esta de pie… este uniforme no estaba tan preparado para una situación así – Argumento psíquicamente hacia su compañera, había recogido este traje en uno de los muchos edificios donde el había escondido y preparado uniformes para una situación de emergencia. Pero para ahorrar espacio las herramientas eran limitadas por lo que solo podía guardar 4 o 5 cosas en el reducido espacio.

- ¡Estoy curada, pero el extraer la sangre de mis pulmones mermo lo que me quedaba de energía, estoy sin poderes Richard! – ella intentaba levantarse de entre los escombros mientras Nightwing fijo su mirada en ella por tan solo unos segundos. Ella miro su traje y buscando en la cabeza de su compañero pudo descubrir la fuente de la cual el había obtenido la idea de esconder muchos trajes por toda la ciudad. - ¡Y criticas a Logan, por Dios Richard, sabes que estupido y peligroso es tomar ideas de Comics como Spider-man! Que a el le funcione no significa que en la vida real tendrá el mismo resultado, que hubiese pasado si…- el chico no dejo que terminase su regaño. – Todos estaban en una pequeña caja de seguridad, que al abrirse sin la contraseña apropiada destruiría todo lo que estuviese dentro de ella, tranquila tenia todo previs… - el oscuro no pudo terminar su frase, al igual que a ella algo lo había golpeado en el pecho en los pocos segundos en que ambos se descuidaron para charlar.

- Que… demonios paso… eso pudo haber dormido hasta un elefante – Ella corrió hacia el solo para notar que su daño era igual de grave. Vio que su pecho estaba sangrando por un pequeño agujero en el costado derecho de su tórax, perforando su pulmón, y dejando escapar aire por la herida en señal de que rápidamente se estaba asfixiando con su propia sangre. Ella intento curarle pero su energía no emergía de su cuerpo, estaba agotada por completo, intento extralimitarse pero no pudo, de nuevo su cuerpo había sido golpeado por la energía de este sujeto. Bajo su mirada para ver perforado su pecho, y exactamente en el mismo lugar que hacia poco había curado. Gracias a la sangre pudo ver una especie de aguijón emerger de su tórax. Al salir este pudo comprender por fin que es lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¡Estas absorbiendo nuestra energía, por eso atacas el mismo lugar una y otra vez! – Argumento ella mientras caía presurosa sobre el cuerpo de Richard, lo que no comprendía es porque el gas somnífero no había funcionado en el. Ulrich se acerco a ellos con intención de atacarles nuevamente para cuando una inmensa ave de blanco color colisionaba contra el arrojándole lo mas lejos que podía. Raven alzo la vista ligeramente para ver a su madre salir de la nada para ayudarles. Se suponía que había regresado a Azarath hacia poco, que demonios hacia en este lugar. No le dio tiempo a preguntas, su madre los envolvió lo más rápido que pudo y los tres desaparecieron de la vista de su enojado atacante.

Reaparecieron en un corroído edificio, cubierto de símbolos y pentagramas, ella los coloco en el suelo gentilmente mientras buscaba con desesperación sus heridas, concentraba su poder lo máximo que podía para cerrarlas con rapidez, una mano proyectada astralmente extraía toda la sangre que se encontraba dentro de los pulmones, para aliviar la pesadez en la respiración. Se alejo unos minutos de ambos para recuperar el aliento, aun faltaba mucho por hacer y el tiempo se les estaba agotando.

- Raven, se que estas agotada pero debes ayudarme… enfoca tu energía conmigo para poder conjurar el hechizo de traslado… al llegar a Azarath te explicare, por favor Ulrich llegara pronto a este lugar debemos marcharnos. – su hija intento protestar, pero la mirada seria de su madre le estaba diciendo que realmente seria corto el tiempo para realizar el traslado. Cerro los ojos y al unísono recitaron el cántico.

La pared a su lado se derrumbo al pronunciar las últimas palabras, y justo a tiempo ellas desaparecían del lugar para cuando Ulrich parecía atacarlas para impedir su cometido. El último solo pudo maldecir su suerte para cuando noto que no pudo detenerlas, pero eso no evitaría que completase su misión. Retrocedió en las tinieblas adentrándose en ellas, preparándose para su triunfal regreso a su antiguo hogar, Azarath.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El trío callo estrepitoso sobre el suelo, la velocidad con la que habían hecho el hechizo había logrado que llegasen algo apartadas de la ciudadela. Arella parecía más agotada de lo usual con este esfuerzo, ya que a diferencia de su hija sus poderes no tenían tal magnitud como para soportar el estrés producido por ellos.

En cambio si estaban cerca del templo, por lo que al menos podrían recuperarse sanos y salvos de este ataque, la mas adulta del grupo le hizo una señal a sus compañeros para que le siguiesen al lugar, sabia que estaban agotados pero era lo menos que podía hacer.

Ambos chicos se apoyaban en el otro, intentando ayudarse a caminar hasta el templo, mas la curiosidad de Richard se hizo notar, cuando a pesar del cansancio imploraba por respuestas inmediatas.

- ¡Pensé que el consejo de Azarath se encargaría de problemas como estos! – argumento el apaleado chico mientras miraba la magnificencia del sitio en el que estaban entrando, pero era lo que menos le preocupaba por el momento, debía descansar, había perdido sangre y era lógico que su cuerpo estuviese renuente a moverse sin consumir alimento alguno. Al menos para así poder reiniciar la producción de sangre. - ¡Lo hacen, pero este sujeto tiene mas poder del que poseía la ultima vez que lo vimos, que dicho sea fue hace 4 años! De alguna forma aprendió artes oscuras de Azarath, hechizos y habilidades prohibidas por el consejo desde hace centurias. – La mujer callo de inmediato cuando tres jóvenes hechiceras del templo aparecían para brindarles apoyo.

Los tres insistieron en ser llevados, tratados y alimentados en la misma habitación ya que tenían asuntos que discutir, además de claro privacidad por el mismo motivo. Al parecer el secreto de Arella no podría ser bien recibido por los habitantes de Azarath.

Al estar en la cámara de recuperación, Arella cautelosamente comenta en voz baja los acontecimientos de su dimensión adoptiva. - ¡Se rumorea que alguien en el consejo ha entregado secretos importantes de nuestra magia! De hecho tengo la firme creencia que este integrante no es nadie más que el mismo Ulrich, claro usando un clon mágico de algún miembro del consejo, probablemente pudo estar por años enterándose de nuestros secretos sin ser descubierto. – la mujer guardo silencio para cuando su hija se exaltaba por lo Escuchado, por su rostro no lo encontraba creíble.

- ¡Como es posible que con tantos seres poderosos en el consejo, ninguno de ellos encontrase algo extraño en uno de sus miembros! Lo encuentro imposible o más bien risible. – la mujer guardo silencio por unos instantes, la duda de su congénere era real, de hecho ella misma se estaba cuestionando la fiabilidad de los miembros del consejo, claro todos menos su mejor amigo Sashiel.

- ¡Tu misma viste, sentiste y experimentaste el poder de sus clones mágicos, esta técnica esta prohibida por una simple razón, tienes que otorgarle parte de tu vida a cada clon, por lo que técnicamente están vivos, como la mayoría de los ancianos no creen en la violencia no tienen la necesidad de mantener su aura alerta todo el tiempo, a veces no se puede incluso sentir su presencia, mas la guardia real descubrió la falta de los pergaminos, sumado al hecho de que uno de los miembros ha desaparecido al mismo tiempo en que reapareció Ulrich. – guardo silencio por un segundo al notar la quietud por parte de su escucha masculino, en su rostro podía discernirse el hecho de que un pensamiento bastante peculiar cruzaba por su cabeza, por lo que guardo silencio ante el para darle el derecho al habla.

- Nightwing, que es lo que te incomoda no es bueno cuando guardas silencio. – Argumento Raven mientras se sentaba algo apartada de su compañero, de alguna manera ella presentía que era lo que estaba por decir, - En la tierra, este sujeto primero presento a dos poderosos jóvenes, de hecho rondaban en una edad de entre 14 y 16 años, sus poderes, habilidades y personalidades se me hacían familiares, incluso llegue a pensar que fueron entrenados estrictamente para poder derrotarnos en nuestro propio terreno, pero hace unas horas al enfrentarme a la chica, descubrí que era un clon, mas precisamente un clon mió, posiblemente el chico que enfrentaste era un clon tuyo Raven, tal vez por eso tuviste un sin numero de contrariedades cierto. – la joven cuervo saltaba algo exaltada por lo que escuchaba, pero el joven de oscura vestimenta no le dio tiempo a crear pregunta alguna. - ¡Posiblemente su poder fue limitado al crear a estos clones, quizás había invertido mucha energía suplantando a un miembro del consejo! Por lo que su tiempo de vida, sus habilidades, poder y efectividad dependían de la sorpresa que nos generara el que predigieran y contrarrestaran cada una de nuestras habilidades, el haberlos hecho de nuestro mismo sexo habría logrado que nos diésemos cuenta rápidamente, Admitámoslo, no es la primera vez que conocemos una copia de nosotros mismos, el encontrarnos con otro yo de distinto sexo seria además de enfermizo, desconcertante en muchas formas. - El joven miraba sus manos firmemente, no sabía si su explicación había sido demasiado convincente, o mejor dicho clara.

- ¡De alguna manera me enferma como los uso, les dio conciencia de si mismos, entendían que pronto morirían y aun así lucharon para que el consiguiese su objetivo! Y aun así los desecho antes de que ellos se probaran a si mismos, cuando luchaba con ese chico, podía percibir su deseo de vivir, su deseo de permanecer vivo se transmitía por medio de cada golpe, cada mirada y respiro. De alguna manera lograba transmitirme el sentimiento… - Raven guardo silencio para cuando la puerta de la sala se abría al terminar la sesión, el trío se miro calmados por el momento, sabían que era hora de visitar el hogar de Arella.

- ¡ya hemos curado el cuerpo chicos, es hora de curar la mente, vamos… en mi casa podremos dormir tranquilos! – expreso Arella mientras guiaba a sus muy apreciados huéspedes.

_**Continuara…**_

**_Bueno aqui respondere reviews, asi que si no os molesta acortemos la chachara y respondamos. _**

**_Miko Rowan Farore Tonks: Huuum, creo que ya habiamos discutido esto en los reviews de profane, pero que os puedo decir ese es el daño mas grande que puedas decirle a un escritor, que esta fallando pero no informas en que o como estoy fallando, lo que me hace pensar que o es toda la historia o es la trama etc. Pero en fin siempre me agradapelear de vez en cuando con voz pequeñaja, y si os digo pequeñaja en edad y en altura... JUAJUAJUA... en fin solo os dire que disfrutes tu edad mientras puedes, al cumplir los 18 una enorme responsabilidad y carga se te vendra encima. _**

**_Kitsune1818: jejejeje veo que estas compitiendo con El Santo Pegaso para ver quien esta mas presente en mis historias jajajajajaja. Pero en fin agradesco que me leas al menos me da animos deseguir escribiendo. Y si en mi pueblo existiesen buenas librerias, pues la verdad es que tambien seria una adicto a la lectura. _**

**_Kyra: Huuum creo que eres nueva lectora, pues bienvenida, y si no lo eres lo siento, pero en fin aqui esta el update, y tienes que recordar que tengo mas de 5 historias al mismo tiempo y en diferentes secciones por lo que a veces tengo que dedicarles tiempo a investigar o desarrollar tramas. Pero en fin esta historia esta llegando a su final asi que posiblemente en una semana y media esten leyendo el capitulo final. _**

**_Ravenyoukai: Pues bueno gracias no sabia que era tu escritor favorito, pues bueno como he dicho antes, la historia esta llegando a su fin y aunque tengo muchas otras que comenzaron a surgir que podrian reemplazar a esta, nada esta escrito y aun no he desarrollado ninguna. DIgamos que por ahora me entregare mas a Profane. Y a otras historias aunque pueda saque mas. Que paso con las tuyas que no las continuaste????_**

**_Altariel of valinor: YA veo asi que alli tuve un error de redaccion, ya veo pero en fin, pues por los momentos ellos ya no son adolescentes, de hecho creo que ya estan por los 21 o 22 años que es considerado adultes joven. O para resumir simplemente adultes, el problema es que ellos creian tener una vision clara de su amistad, y el regreso de todos esos recuerdos trajo un mar de confusion y preguntas. Pero en fin, lentamente ire respondiendo muchas cosas... y espero que este capitulo no este tan confuso, aunque lo dudo mucho. Sabes me agradaria si pudieses, leyeras profane y con la paciencia que teneis me dieses tu opinion en cada capitulo. (se que es bastante pedir... de hecho demasiado pedirte un review por capitulo) Pero es que tu eres una de las mas incisivas y analistas lectoras que tengo y a veces tu opinion me ayuda a cambiar o redefinir el rumbo de las historias. Me ayudarias como no tienes idea. _**

**_chris mcraven: TIempo sin leerte, y creo he roto un par de promesas que te he hecho sobre leer tus historias, ahora mismo las estoy "robando" osea copiando en mi pen drive y llevandomelas a mi casa para leerlas con calma. Pues bueno al menos la historia se esta terminando no. _**

**_Kristall of Nol: Pues que puedo decir, ulrich mas bien comenzaba sus movimientos en este capitulo, y pues aun estoy dudoso si explique o narre bien los hechos de como el reaparecia y lo de los clones. Pero en fin, los lectores son los que dicen al final como van las cosas. _**

**_El pajaro de fuego: Pues si, es una muy mala manera de traer recuerdos, sobretodo cuando ya tenias una imagen pre construida de una persona, eso es lo que llega a confundir aun mas. Y descuida pronto se comprenderan mucho mejor. _**


	8. Todo mientras estes a mi lado!

_**DIsfruen el capitulo semi final de night... porque para el que viene todo se acaba...**_

_**Capitulo VII**_

_**¡Todo! Mientras te quedes a mi lado. **_

**N**o puedo describir que tan incomodo y a su vez que tan relajante era el silencio que compartíamos los tres al caminar rumbo a la casa, este lugar rebosa de tranquilidad en todo momento, su silencio te absorbe y te tienta a permanecer callado para evitar el romper su frágil armonía.

En la ruidosa urbe, jamás podrías contar con la quietud y calma que Azarath ofrece, en mi dimensión pareciera que todos estuviésemos obligados a formar un escándalo en cualquiera fuese el sitio donde estuviéremos presentes, como si quisiéramos que el universo entero se enterara de que estamos allí, presentes, constantes y "felices" de estar con vida.

Subimos a tu hogar con calma, de hecho te encontrabas renuente a entrar, posiblemente estabas recordando de nuevo todas las veces que yacimos juntos. A decir verdad yo mismo me encuentro apenado por ello.

Arella nos detuvo en la puerta, en su rostro se denotaban varias emociones mezcladas: picardía, miedo, vergüenza, admiración, preocupación y algunas mas. De hecho sus labios jamás volvieron a forjar una sonrisa, había adquirido esa expresión serena típica de sus camaradas.

Entonces, se preguntaran el porque o mejor dicho ¿Cómo? Pude percibir su promiscuidad de emociones, si su rostro ha regresado a su típica expresión seria¡bueno déjenme decirles algo, los sentimientos, pensamientos, deseos y ambiciones de un ser vivo, pueden percibirse por la intensidad y profundidad de sus ojos! Como decía Da Vinci, el alma de una persona puede verse a través de ellos.

Ella no tardo en hablar rápidamente, intentando explicar lo que estábamos a punto de ver, - ¡Chicos, espero me sepan perdonar, pero las cosas han cambiado un poco desde la ultima vez que estuvieron aquí! – explico la mujer mientras giraba la perilla para abrir finalmente la entrada a su humilde morada.

- ¡Tranquila Madre, no creo que los cambios sean lo importante a estas alturas, lo primordial es conseguir un buen sitio donde descansar! – Expreso fría su descendiente mientras ingresaba de golpe en la casa, deteniéndose casi de inmediato al entrar de lleno en la "sala". Yo por mi parte no tarde en seguirla, intentando descubrir como podrían haber cambiado el lugar, pensé tal vez que habían remodelado por completo, dado que la ultima vez habíamos hecho un total desastre del sitio. – Santa madre… - preferí guardarme el comentario, debido a que mis ojos habían alcanzado una cúspide visual bien equilibrada de hermosura y serenidad juntas. Arella entro finalmente, agraciada de nuestras reacciones, por lo que cerró la puerta sonoramente sacándonos de nuestro embelesamiento con gentileza.

- ¡Veo que por sus rostros, les agradan los cambios que he hecho, aunque lamentablemente no creo que la siguiente noticia les haga gracia alguna! – los jóvenes miraron a su locutora fijamente, que noticia podría arruinar el hecho de que toda la casa era un jardín viviente; rosas, azucenas, orquídeas, y una gran variedad de flores adornaban el lugar, es como si hubiesen entrado en un vivero. - ¡Antes de que preguntes Raven, no… no he hecho lo mismo con tu cuarto, de hecho solo existen 2 habitaciones intactas, o que aun poseen la antigua estructura inorgánica, obviamente tu cuarto es una de ellas además de la cocina claro esta. Del resto todo el lugar es un jardín viviente, el suelo es césped puro, las paredes están hechas con enredaderas, las columnas son fuertes troncos de roble y como habrán notado todo el lugar esta rodeado de distintos tipos de flores, todo es gracias a Sashiel, que se encargo de conjurar este hermoso lugar. Aunque no lo creas, toda la estructura es igual o posiblemente más resistente que el concreto reforzado, es obvio que de no serlo, todo esto se vendría abajo. – Ambos jóvenes miraban incrédulos el cambio, y mucho menos el hecho de que solo existían dos alcobas normales en el lugar. Eso significaba que su madre dormía en el suelo, o posiblemente en la habitación de Raven.

Ella exigió que por un instante le siguiésemos, al principio dudamos, pero no teníamos otra opción que seguirla en medio de esta "selva" yo por mi parte tenia un par de preguntas al respecto. - ¡Disculpe que le pregunte este tipo de cosas¿pero como es posible que exista tanto espacio dentro, cuando por fuera se ve como un edificio normal? y como es probable que rosas y orquídeas puedan crecer en el mismo ambiente, si mal no recuerdo la gran mayoría de las orquídeas son plantas delicadas que dependen mucho de un clima en especifico para sobrevivir y florecer. – Respire profundo al terminar de hablar, sabia que la respuesta mas probable era magia, pero de igual forma me agradaba preguntar cuando desconocía un tema, para mi no es de estupidos preguntar cuando no se sabe, sino callar y seguir con la duda.

- ¡Toda esta maravilla es gracias a la magia mi inquisitivo joven, admito que la ciencia en si cuestiona la credibilidad o mejor dicho, la existencia de que algo semejante sea posible, pero en este gran universo, existen cosas que superan todo conocimiento y lógica, una de ellas es la magia! Veraz gracias a un hechizo de "ensanchamiento" pude aumentar el tamaño interno de mi hogar sin la necesidad de modificar su estructura física exterior, es como si hubiese creado otra pequeña dimensión dentro. Y las flores como veras, se nutren de la magia del lugar, y pues para resumirlo un poco la energía que absorben hace que crezcan saludables y sanas, a pesar de no tener un ambiente propicio para su crecimiento. - La mayor del grupo continuo con su camino mientras su hija me miraba incrédula, casi podía prever que clase de pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza.

Sonreí y me adelante a su curiosidad otorgándole una entrada para iniciar la conversación, - ¡Sorprendida! – agregue sereno mientras ella se sonrojaba ligeramente al notar con creces que había leído sus intenciones como un libro abierto. Se detuvo unos segundos intentando recobrar su compostura, no le agradaba ser sorprendida, - Bueno, es que acabas de literalmente "destruir" la imagen preconcebida que tenia de ti. – me detuve para escucharla esta vez, realmente me había tomado con la guardia baja. - ¿A que te refieres? – argumente inquisitivo de saber sus motivos.

- Veras, desde que te conozco, siempre has sido un chico, cerrado, obsesivo, arrojado, valiente, agresivo y en toda ocasión arrogante, al mismo tiempo que podría decir que también eres entregado, cariñoso, pero a la vez cobarde de forjar una relación estable con tus seres amados. Mas aun así, tratas de probarle a _**El**_ que puedes ser de utilidad, que no transitaras o terminaras igual que tu tutor, solo en una cueva alejado de todo ser viviente que te ama. – guardo silencio al notar que baje mi cabeza por un instante, sin desearlo había tocado una fibra sensible en mi. Una herida sangrante y purulenta que jamás había cerrado desde que me separe de _**El**_.

Ella intento continuar su platica, pero Arella nos llamaba para que apresuremos el paso, sin notarlo estábamos a cuestión de unos metros de la habitación.

- Chicos, esta es su alcoba, lamento que tengan que dormir bajo el mismo techo, pero no creo conveniente que el joven duerma conmigo en mi habitación, dicho sea entre las plantas, además de que por lo visto, tienen algunas cosas que aclarar primero antes de ir a la batalla, de hecho les pido de corazón puedan resolver sus diferencias, no quiero que acudan a la lucha con semejante peso encima. Ni mucho menos que esta peculiaridad los termine alejando el uno del otro, antes que Rivales son Camaradas, antes que Pareja son Amigos, Antes que cualquier otra cosa, son almas gemelas, destinados a amarse, ya sea como amigos o como algo mas. – Ambos la observamos atentos, ella sabía que habían grandes posibilidades de que al terminar esta batalla cada uno tomaría un rumbo distinto. Posiblemente lo mas lejos del otro que sea posible.

Se alejo de nosotros serena, ingresando lentamente al campo de flores, - Sea cual sea su decisión, no deben dejar que arruine una amistad que ha tardado años en germinar y florecer, después de todo… como les dije Antes que Amantes, fueron son y serán amigos. – finalizando sus palabras continuo su camino al centro del lugar, recostándose suavemente sobre el suelo mientras una improvisada cama de flores brotaba de la nada recibiendo su cuerpo con dulzura.

Por nuestra parte, sabíamos que era hora de hablar con seriedad este asunto, ya que de no hacerlo nos separaría inevitablemente, como amigos y como personas. Entramos dudosos a la habitación, sabíamos muy dentro de nosotros que bajo estas circunstancias no era "adecuado" el permanecer solos en una misma alcoba, traía inevitablemente un mar de recuerdos que por más que intentáramos ignorar no podíamos.

Yo me senté en el suelo dejándole la cama totalmente libre para descansar, de hecho estaba pensando las palabras de Arella, las analizaba con seriedad, realmente corría el riesgo de perder la amistad de Raven.

- ¿Richard, podemos hablar? – en su voz notaba timidez, casi hasta renuencia de entablar una conversación, podía comprenderla por lo que afirme con mi rostro a la vez que la miraba fijamente a la cara. – No veo porque no. – exclame reafirmando nuevamente mi decisión con la cabeza. Ella por su parte suspiro pesadamente antes de tomar valor para dirigirme la palabra.

- Lo de hace un momento, se que se escucho muy mal, fue una critica directa a tu persona, pero a su vez… mientras mas hablaba de ti de alguna forma al final, termine describiéndome a mi en tu lugar, aun cuando _**El**_, estaba asociado a mis palabras. – Esta vez me había tomado por sorpresa, no por el tema, sino porque tuvo el valor de admitirlo, no era común en su persona. – No, en cierta forma, aunque no lo creas has dado en el clavo de mi existencia, es una pregunta que aun me hago hoy en día. – respondió el joven enmascarado.

Ella dio un pequeño respingo mientras que con su mirada me exigía explicarme claramente, Sonreí y me levante del suelo para sentarme a su lado, era hora de contarles exactamente que me impedía el dar ese gran paso.

- Creo que tu misma lo sabes Raven, por mas que lo neguemos las palabras de tu madre dieron en un punto que ambos nos negamos a reconocer, Amo a Starfire, pero aun cuando su compañía me satisfacía tanto física como mentalmente, su presencia jamás llegaba a quitarme ese sentimiento en mi pecho de vació y soledad. – tome aire por unos segundos para continuar, pero ella jamás me dio una oportunidad.

- Con el tiempo, te acostumbras a su presencia, pero aprendes a ignorarlo, asimilas el hecho de que el sentimiento solo esta allí para hacerte sentir inseguro, pero solo te mientes a ti mismo, es tu cuerpo, tu alma y corazón gritándote una y otra vez que lo escuches sin lograr resultado alguno. – Di un pequeño respingo, al escucharla.

- ¡Por favor, no quiero que pienses que estoy leyendo tu mente en estos instantes, en realidad es lo que pienso y creo! Aun cuando suene que realmente no son mis palabras, en estos momentos por tan solo dirigirte la palabra, siento una especie de vació en mi pecho, un vació que crece a medida que pasa el tiempo, como si tuviese miedo de escuchar lo que dirás, o peor aun lo que yo misma digo. – El coloco su mano sobre mi hombro en un intento de calmar mi creciente ansiedad. Pero tenia que admitir que lo que menos deseaba era el sentirlo cerca mió.

Fue entonces que sucedió lo que menos esperaba… nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y no pude controlarlo mas, me estaba volviendo literalmente loca el deseo de estar a su lado nuevamente.

- ¡Richard sientes algo por mi! Y esta vez por favor… se sincero, te juro no estoy usando mis poderes para manipular tus sentimientos. – lo mire fijamente mientras el se quedo callado por unos instantes. Tal vez no era el momento de hablar sobre nosotros como algo más que simples amigos, quizás lo que existió entre nosotros en el pasado ya no existe hoy en día.

- ¡Me esta volviendo loco! – expreso el espontáneamente, asombrándome por sus palabras, no sabia como interpretarlas. Y creo el pudo notar la estupefacción en mi rostro. – No lo tomes a mal, pero a que te refieres… Richard. – agregue curiosa, exigiendo una respuesta casi inmediata.

- Raven… en estos instantes, te confesare que todo mi sistema me esta gritando sin parar que salte sobre ti, que pruebe tus labios nuevamente, que fusione mi aliento con el tuyo y compruebe si realmente eres lo que tanto he esperado. Pero tengo que admitir que estoy asustado, aunque no lo creas, tengo miedo de obedecer a mis instintos, tengo miedo de separar de mi a quien bien podría ser la cura a este mal que me carcome, a la vez que temo de que pueda perder a otro amigo por mi estupidez, como lo he hecho con todos aquellos que han intentado acercarse a mi. – sus palabras me habían tomado desprevenida, esperaba una respuesta, pero no de este tipo… a quien engaño realmente podía sentir alivio en mi ser de escucharlo hablar del tema. No era normal en mí pero extendí mi mano hacia su rostro acariciando su mejilla, sorprendiéndolo no solo a el sino a mi misma.

No pude evitar sonrojarme al sentir la calidez de su piel sobre la mía, pareciera como si hacia mucho tiempo ansiaba nuevamente ese contacto. – Richard, no es común en mi decir esto, pero debes dejar de culparte por todo, esa culpa te esta convirtiendo en un erizo, sientes que todo aquel que intenta acercarse a ti saldrá espinado. Que tu vida solo trae dolor y tragedia, déjame decirte, que siempre creí en tus palabras el día en que desterré a Trigon, pero con el pasar del tiempo, vi que tu mismo dejaste de creer en ellas y peor aun, en ti mismo, tu frustración te alejaba de nosotros, mas por tu terquedad de recibir reconocimiento por parte de _**Batman, **_no puedes seguir relegándote bajo su sombra, aun cuando sabes que tienes una reputación propia, sientes como si nada de lo que hicieras fuese suficiente para el. ¿Pero te hago una pregunta? una que tal vez tú mismo te has hecho una y otra vez¡realmente crees que todas las vidas, civilizaciones y muchas otras cosas que has salvado, no son suficientes como para que admitas, eres mucho mas de lo que crees! –

El me miro fijamente a los ojos, podía sentirlo aun a través de su antifaz, pero mi osadía fue más allá de lo esperado, mi mano subió unos centímetros en dirección a su mascara, y aun cuando estaba temerosa, lentamente intente retirarla de su lugar, el no ofreció resistencia alguna, de hecho, no solo me sorprendía que me permitiese retirar su antifaz, sino que debajo de el sus hermosos ojos azul cristal contenían pequeñas lagrimas forjándose en ellos, di un pequeño respingo al ver que estas finalmente cayeron presurosas por sus mejillas, y aun cuando no era típico en mi, me arroje sobre el envolviéndolo en mis brazos, sabia que estaba al borde del colapso.

- No se soy la mujer apropiada para curar tu corazón, principalmente porque al igual que tu tengo muchas heridas que no he podido sanar, pero quiero que… - calle cuando el me abrazo y oculto su rostro en mi pecho, en cualquier otra situación lo habría pateado hasta morir, pero sus sollozos me dieron a entender que realmente necesitaba ser reconfortado, acaricie su cabello intentando calmarlo. Al pasar el tiempo y el calmarse un poco lo arrastre hacia la cama con intenciones de que descansara un poco, y sin desearlo me llevo consigo al no querer soltarme, por lo que caímos sobre el colchón mientras nuestros rostros se rozaban ahora a pocos centímetros del otro.

No pude evitarlo, no podía renegar más mis sentimientos, cerré mis ojos al ver que sus labios rozaban los míos, suspire pesadamente, mientras sucumbía a mi deseo, robándole finalmente el aliento con un corto pero apasionado beso.

Al separarnos nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro, yo no pude evitar llorar al sentir que gracias a ese dulce beso, el vació en mi pecho desaparecía velozmente al ser reemplazado con toneladas de regocijo. Pude ver que aun cuando el intentaba contenerse no podía ocultarme su creciente felicidad, sus brazos se aferraron mas a mi espalda, acercándome a el para que nuestro contacto fuese aun mayor, no pude evitar dar un respingo al sentir cierta parte de su cuerpo tan cerca de mi intimidad.

Nuestros labios se fundieron nuevamente, y dejando todo prejuicio atrás mis manos se perdieron en la profundidad de su ser, esta noche finalmente engañábamos por completo a nuestras supuestas parejas, pero de alguna forma, no sentíamos remordimiento alguno, simplemente solo sentíamos, regocijo de estar junto a alguien que rellenaba el vació en nuestras almas.

_**Concluirá…**_

_**Capitulo IX**_

_**¡Al final, solo hay nuevos comienzos! **_

**_Miko Rowan Farore Tonks: PUes como me imagino la nutella es alguna clase de dulce... pues... alla tu jaja. Yo me casaria con una hamburguesa. Juas (ya vez porque estoy gordo). Y pues je aqui tienes el semi final para destrozarlo hasta que te fastidies jaja. Y FUERA DE MI RINCON... aqui el unico que puede colocarse en el rincon de los deprimidos soy Sho. (se coloca en el rincon... mientras la cola de lobo se mueve de un lado al otro admirando este pedazo de arquitectura jeje )._**

**_Kitsune1818: Bueno, jejeje entonces es que conoces muy pocos autores jajaja, porque sigo insistiendo que no soy la gran cosota. PEro en fin... "disfruta" el capitulo... aunque lo dudo mucho sabiendo tu posicion ahora jejejeje. _**

**_Chris MCraven: Pues sigo por el buen camino del Rock, aunque ultimamente lo he traicionado por la fuerza oscura del pop. Pero regresando nuevamente, os dire que tu historia en si me agrado. Je y la verdad si a ti no te hice la promesa de leer tu historia... a quien la hice entonces... me imagino ahora es un (a) lector (a) muy molesto (a). Espero te guste el capitulo Semi Final. _**

**_Lilith091: Pues que puedo decirte, no tienes por que pedir que sea un Raven x Robin cuando la historia esta identificada como un Raven x Robin nop. Espero que este capitulo te satisfaga en tus exigencias. _**

**_EL unico capitulo donde Altariel of Valinor no me dio un comentario, je me imagino no le agrado mucho. _**

**_Por cierto no puse mucho detalle en la relacion Sexual en si, porque quize hacerlo mas bien como un encuentro dulce entre los dos (reencuentro mejor dicho) no en una muy desenfrenada e incontebnible oleada de sexo. _**


	9. Al final, solo hay nuevos comienzos

_**Chicas y chicos, (je si hay chicos leyendo la historia, despues de todo tambien tenemos nuestro corazoncillo no) esta historia ha llegado a su fin. **_

**_Dejenme decirles que el retraso fue causado por un enorme y monstruoso bloqueo que tuve, posiblemente porque esta semana ha sido casi infernal en mi vida. PEro al menos ya pude superarlo y actualizar poco a poco mis historias._**

**_Espero les agrade, porque a mi me encanto escribirlo... incluso el editarlo me satisfajo. _**

_**Capitulo VIII**_

_**Al final, solo hay nuevos comienzos… **_

**E**s raro lo que uno recuerda cuando esta al borde de la muerte, puedo escucharte gritando agitado a unos metros de mi, estas malherido puedo oler tu sangre a esta distancia, o quizás es la mía propia.

Jamás esperamos que Ulrich tuviese esa cantidad de poder bajo sus mangas, fuimos descuidados, quizás demasiado confiados de nuestra fortaleza al estar juntos. Caigo estrepitosa en el suelo rodando por unos minutos, alejándome más de ti con cada vuelco. Algo me aterra mientras giro sin control por el lugar, has dejado de llamarme… porque tu voz no clama mi nombre preocupado.

¿Por qué no me respondes Dick?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**U**n sentimiento de felicidad rellena mi cuerpo por completo, como si repletara cada vació existente en mi alma. Sus manos surcan mi cuerpo, ávidas de recuperar lo que anteriormente había sido suyo. No puedo creer que ni siquiera un atisbo de duda cruce por mi cabeza en estos instantes.

Porque con Richard mi cuerpo y mi mente se abren a esta experiencia, para cuando en ocasiones pasadas, ya a estas alturas mis inhibiciones y miedos hubiesen impedido que me quitara la parte superior de mi leotardo, dejándola colgante a mitad de camino en mi cintura, por mi espina recorre un deseo irrefrenable mientras sus labios entran en contacto con mi piel. Acariciando sutilmente cada pequeño rincón de la misma. Mis manos tiemblan tímidas por la sensación.

Es como si solo el tuviese acceso a esa bóveda que son mis sentimientos, eres realmente el elegido, o solo es la dulzura del momento la que nos conduce lentamente al coito. No lo se, solo me dejo llevar, no tengo otra opción… no, estoy mintiendo, si en realidad esto fuese guiado por mis instintos, hubiera terminado en el momento en que comenzaste a despojarme de mis ropas.

En realidad lo deseo, quiero que me toques como solo tú sabes hacerlo, quiero estar contigo fundida en tan íntimo abrazo, ansió que borres de mi cabeza ese miedo de quedar sola en el mundo, que borres el horror que tengo preconcebido sobre el sexo. No, esto no es simple sexo, puedo sentirlo, estamos por hacer el amor. Justo como aquella luna de miel en nuestros recuerdos. Siento tus manos estremecerse, y un remolino de sensaciones cruzan por tu cabeza en estos momentos, se que es lo que te ocurre, no puedo culparte, yo misma estoy pensando en ese ligero detalle. Alzo mi mano acariciando tu rostro, deteniendo en el acto el momento. Es extraño pero aun necesitamos confirmar si es lo correcto. Ambos no deseamos lastimar en vano a nuestras respectivas parejas solo por un momento de pasión desenfrenada.

Pero con solo vernos a los ojos un sentimiento persistente de alivio y confort nos dice constante que no hay error alguno. Estoy hecha para aliviar tus dolores, y tú para rellenar el vació que carcome mi alma.

Una simple mirada basta para reiniciar las caricias, ninguno deseaba abrir la boca y arruinar el momento, en algunas ocasiones las palabras solo sobran, y en estos instantes solo las acciones y caricias dicen lo reciproco de nuestros sentimientos. Esta vez dejo la timidez a un lado, no quiero ser siempre la chica tímida que disfruta en calma tus caricias, no encuentro justo que solo yo reciba amor de tu parte.

Te resistes por un instante, deseas ser el dominante en esto pero no te lo permito, debes abrirte a la experiencia de recibir en vez de otorgar, déjame amarte de mil formas distintas, cada una de ella igual de fuerte que la anterior. Te encuentras nervioso puedo presentirlo, respiras agitadamente mientras retiro tu playera, no puedo evitar sonrojarme ante mi atrevimiento, aun me siento obnubilada por mis antiguas creencias, pero quiero avanzar, quiero cambiar lo suficiente como para atreverme a amarte sin arrepentimiento alguno. Solo así podremos estar juntos.

Beso suavemente tu pecho, aspirando con cada inhalación tú aroma, me embriaga y vuelve loca aspirar tu esencia, libera cada uno de mis inhibidores volviéndome más atrevida, mis manos exploran tu figura, jugueteo con tu piel mientras la exploro por completo en toda su dimensión.

Lentamente baje mis manos hacia tu cintura, sabia que era lo que estaba buscando, sujete tu ropa y la retire frenética de tu cuerpo, observándote tal y como habías llegado al mundo originalmente, me sonroje ante lo que estaba punto de ocurrir, es inevitable… después de todo soy una chica.

Temerosa coloque mis manos sobre la ropa colgante en mi cintura e hice el ademán de intentar apartarlas de mi, pero tu me detuviste tomándome por sorpresa, por un instante pensé deseabas detenerme pero no fue así. De nuevo tomabas la delantera y me besabas delicadamente el cuello, jugando con tu aliento alrededor de el. No pude resistirme, me estabas volviendo completamente loca con tu presencia.

Tu cuerpo esta muy apegado al mió, puedo sentir "ciertas" partes de tu cuerpo peligrosamente adyacentes a mi entrepierna. No pude evitar mi curiosidad de colocar mis manos sobre ella mientras tú retiras el remanente de mis ropas. Aprieto ligeramente tu humanidad, logrando sacarte un gran respingo ante la sorpresa. Sujeto firme pero no lo suficiente como para lastimarte, solo quiero recuperar el dominio nuevamente, guiarlo a mi sexo sin pudor alguno, se que es demasiado rápido, se que deseas prolongar ese abrazo entre nosotros. Pero no puedo evitarlo más, ardo de pasión y locura por que estemos unidos, y no pienso prolongar mucho más ese sentimiento.

Te arrojas sobre la cama, casi tímido ante el contacto que se avecina, yo por mi parte aun cuando estoy algo renuente a dejarte entrar en mí, completo la fusión, estremeciéndome por completo ante la sola sensación de sentirte en mis adentros. Tus manos buscaron las mías intentando juntarse en medio de la arremetida de sensaciones.

No me negué a tal petición, entrelazando nuestros dedos entre los del otro, apretando con suavidad ante la dulzura del momento. Finalmente estamos llegando al clímax después de un tiempo de pasión corporal.

Un leve ardor invade mi cuerpo, no es doloroso, en realidad es reconfortante, ambos hemos llegado al final del acto, no te retiro de mí aun a sabiendas del riesgo que corro, a estas alturas que importa si quedo embarazada, solo deseo estar unida a ti, y mientras mas prolongado el tiempo, mejor. Caigo agotada sobre tu pecho, no puedo evitarlo, hacia tanto tiempo que no tenía este tipo de actividad. Es lógico que me tome por sorpresa el remolino de emociones hasta agotarme por completo.

Tú solo me rodeaste con tus brazos, envolviéndome delicadamente, aun podía escuchar sutiles jadeos de tu parte, al parecer también estas cansado. Yo solo me resigne a reposar en tu pecho, escuchando los agitados latidos de tu corazón, de alguna manera me calman, me hacen sentir relajada y nostálgica al mismo tiempo.

Así pasamos el resto de la noche, unidos el uno al otro sin movernos de esa posición, nuestros cuerpos tal vez estaban aun unidos y agotados, pero nuestras almas aun retozaban la una con la otra con tal de seguir juntos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿P**orque? porque no puedo escuchar tu corazón Richard, desde aquel momento en que nos juntamos podía escuchar tu precioso corazón latir sincronizado al mió, que demonios sucedió en este corto lapso de batalla para que tu corazón dejase de latir.

Que no vez que el silencio me esta matando… ¡por favor! Di algo, lo que sea serviría para darme fuerzas, hasta el mas mínimo quejido tuyo seria suficiente como para darme esperanza, mas aun así, de tu parte solo recibo un silencio ensordecedor, un vació tan inquietante que me tiene temblando de pies a cabeza.

Alzo mi vista, intentando buscarte con mi mirada, solo para mirar aterrada la razón de tu mutismo, estas en las garras de Ulrich, tu alma esta siendo devorada por sus poderes, integrándote a esa profunda oscuridad que el osa llamar "alma". Lo peor del caso es que, estoy tan lastimada que lo único que puedo hacer es mirar con pena en mí ser, si tan solo hubiésemos comprendido la magnitud de sus poderes, tal vez esto no estaría ocurriendo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**C**uando desperté al día siguiente, aun estábamos unidos el uno al otro, de hecho lo que realmente me había despertado era la sensación de tu "humanidad" reanimándose dentro de mi cuerpo. No pude evitar sentirme avergonzada al abrir los ojos y ver que tu rostro estaba completamente desnudo y sonrojado frente al mío.

Al parecer habías despertado unos minutos antes que yo, logrando recibir una enorme sorpresa al ver que yacía desnuda y "conectada" a tu cuerpo. Era inevitable que el solo verme te arrastrara de nuevo a desear el coito.

Incluso yo no puedo negarme lo bien que me haces sentir en estos instantes, ni la sorpresa que se siente de que alguien te despierte de esta manera. Como poder acostumbrarme a ello.

Fue así que por segunda vez, me deje llevar por los instintos carnales y simplemente comenzamos a yacer nuevamente.

La ducha mutua fue divertida, atemorizante pero divertida, jamás había creído que tendría las agallas de dejarme lavar por alguien más, mucho menos lavar yo misma un cuerpo ajeno, pero en esos instantes no sentía como si lavase las impurezas de otro cuerpo, sino de una extensión mas del mió propio. Si, dime loca, pero has llegado a convertirte en una parte vital de mi vida, hasta tal punto que siento que tu cuerpo no es más que otra parte de mí ser.

Salimos alegres de la ducha, por primera vez en meses había escuchado nuevamente tu sonrisa, me llenaba de gozo y emoción ver que había sido capaz de hacerte reír, y mas aun ver que te satisfacía mi sonrisa. No teníamos arrepentimiento alguno de nuestra decisión, estábamos cansados de pensar en los sentimientos de nuestros allegados en vez de los propios, y por primera vez nos sentíamos verdaderamente felices, plenos y satisfechos con la decisión que tomamos.

Mi madre toco a la puerta con serenidad, sabíamos que tarde o temprano debíamos salir al mundo para enfrentar una dura batalla, por lo que no dudamos y nos preparamos de inmediato para la lucha. Después de todo, que mejor arma que la confianza que tenemos el uno en el otro.

Nos vestimos de inmediato mientras el sonido de la madera al ser golpeada nos llamaba la atención constantemente, Arella no suele ser tan persistente, más aun cuando no hacia poco ambos habíamos gritado al unísono que saldríamos dentro de poco.

Richard se acerco a la puerta abriéndola lentamente, me sorprendí mucho al escucharlo gritar, voltee asustada a verlo y mire con horror como era arrastrado por la plantas hacia las afueras de la habitación, corrí a ayudarle mientras intentaba procesar la información, algo debía de estar terriblemente mal para que el lugar de reposo de mi madre nos atacase de esta manera. Y no era común en ella dejarse llevar por los arrebatos de madre.

Fue allí cuando al acercarnos al origen me percate de la enorme cantidad de energía maligna, me aterre, esta energía no era de nadie mas sino del mismo Ulrich, no pude evitar alterarme, mi alma viva emergió de mi anatomía y desgarro las plantas que arrastraban el cuerpo de Richard. No podía evitar el estar enojada. Por que tenía que aparecer a estas alturas de mi vida, donde solo la felicidad estaba presente.

Por que demonios no pudo tardarse unos días para otorgarme la oportunidad de experimentar nuevamente lo que es vivir tranquila y amada. Porque alguien siempre tiene que arruinar mi felicidad¿que acaso atraigo la mala suerte? Estaré destinada a solo pasar malos ratos.

Me detuve al lado de Nightwing mientras el intentaba levantarse del suelo, algo estaba terriblemente mal con el, incluso conmigo. Siento mi cuerpo pesado y lento, como si me hubiesen drogado.

Fue allí que lo escuche, la voz de Richard se fundía con mis pensamientos, explicando que la atmósfera estaba repleta de veneno, las plantas que nos rodeaban destilaban veneno a cada momento intoxicando el aire que respiramos y entumiendo nuestros sentidos a medida que lo inhalábamos. Alce mi rostro para observar lo que nos rodeaba, pero no pude. Mi cuerpo ya estaba por completo entumido, no pude más que observar como las plantas lentamente nos envolvían nuevamente con sus raíces, y nos arrastraban a como diese lugar al origen de su poder.

Al culminar nuestro ajetreado viaje estábamos lastimados, magullados y sangrantes por las espinas. Nuestros cuerpos estaban paralizados y el veneno empezaba a hacer mella en nuestros sentidos.

Mi visión se volvió borrosa, pero sabía realmente quien era el que estaba frente a nosotros mirándonos inclemente. Era Ulrich, su poder y codicia le delataban, intente hablar para exigirle saber de mi madre, pero fue completamente inútil. No podía por más que lo intentara formar palabras con la poca movilidad que poseía. Fue allí que presentiste nuestros deseos de eliminarte, porque casi de inmediato había comenzado tu maltrato para con nosotros.

Me arrojaste lejos de ti mientras sostenías a Richard en tus manos, me preocupaba demasiado el no sentir su corazón latiendo unísono al mió. Su ritmo disminuía a medida que el tiempo transcurría.

Fue allí cuando lo vi, estabas devorando su alma, agregándola a tu poder para completar tus ansias, no pude soportarlo mas, no hoy ni nunca dejare que alguien más se interponga entre mi felicidad y mi vida. Estoy cansada de sentirme avergonzada por lo que los demás puedan pensar de mí, sentirme egoísta por desear mi propia felicidad en vez de las de mis amigos, sentirme acosada por la mirada ajena, sentirme culpable por alejar definitivamente a Richard de Kori.

Quiero ser feliz, aun si eso conlleva mucho dolor en el proceso, quiero arriesgarme a tomar ese camino. Quiero estar al lado de la persona que amo, quiero estar junto a **RICHARD GRAYSON, Y NADIE NI NADA LO APARTARA DE MI.** Mi alma emergió de mi cuerpo presurosa, fundiéndose con los remanentes del alma de Richard.

Me devoro velozmente, pero para serles franca no me importo, mientras estuviese al lado de Richard no me sentiría sola nunca mas. Pero ambos sabíamos que era inaceptable el dolor que este sujeto estaba a punto de ocasionar ahora que tenia lo que buscaba.

Mi alma se aferro a la de el, fundiéndonos en una sola entidad, para desgracia de Ulrich su poder no le ayudaba en sus adentros, Un ser de largo cabello púrpura y facciones hermafroditas yacía grácil frente a una entidad oscura y deforme. - ¡Que distintas son las almas puras de las corruptas! – expresamos satisfechos de ver que por mas que lo intentara, el alma corrupta de Ulrich no lograba forjar una imagen que la representara, había perdido su propia identidad hacia mucho y ahora no era más que representada por una sombra distorsionada de odio y rencor.

Intento engullirnos pero no pudo, nuestra luz propia le lastimaba cada vez que se acercaba, sabíamos que juntos éramos una fuerza que no podía contrarrestar, y aunque lamentábamos la posibilidad de que a estas alturas nuestros cuerpos hubiesen perecido ante el veneno. Ambos nos arrojamos al corazón de la oscuridad, destruyendo con nuestra luz todo aquello que obscurecía nuestro entorno.

Un grito desgarrador se escucho a las afueras, no esperaba que fusionados formásemos una fuerza tan formidable, una que ni el mismo podía contrarrestar, el antiguo Dragón de Manatarea y la hija de Trigon forjaban juntos algo que el deseaba controlar a como diese lugar, pero que resulto demasiado para siquiera mantenerlo bajo su poder.

Al final un solo movimiento de nuestra mano disipo toda penumbra, eliminando su alma, su espíritu, enviándolos a los avernos de donde esperábamos jamás saldrían. Salimos expelidos de su cuerpo ahora que no era mas que un cascaron vació, miramos agraciados que nuestros cuerpos aun respiraban, con dificultad pero lo hacían. Lo pensamos dos veces, estábamos gravemente envenenados, si regresábamos ahora corríamos el riesgo de morir y ser alejados el uno del otro. Mas si seguíamos fusionados en tan poderosa mezcla, tarde o temprano uno de los dos seria suprimido por la entidad más poderosa, las almas están hechas para completarse, no fusionarse. Dos entidades en una sola era una bomba de tiempo esperando a estallar.

Un ruido llamo nuestra atención, de entre una gran cantidad de flores marchitas surgía el cuerpo de mi madre, al parecer había sido engullida por su propia cama cuando Ulrich tomo el poder del lugar. Sonreímos agraciados de ver que despertaba con rapidez mirando en dirección a nuestros cuerpos.

Más al acercarnos nuevamente nuestra sonrisa desapareció y cerramos los ojos al ver que corrías desesperada hacia ellos, no podías vernos. Estábamos en aprietos, esto lo teníamos que solucionar nosotros a como diese lugar.

Nos posamos sobre nuestros cuerpos y cerramos los ojos para concentrarnos lo suficiente. Una fuerza enorme nos obligo a separarnos y todo se volvió oscuro entonces, quizás, solo quizás había funcionado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la noche más oscura, sobre los tejados de una corrupta ciudad un par de sombras miraban entretenidas el vaivén de las personas.

Un chico y una chica sujetaban firmemente sus manos mientras esperaban inquietos la llegada de sus amigos, sabia que no seria fácil, mucho menos explicarles todo lo ocurrido, claro omitiendo ciertos detalles privados. Inesperadamente la joven rompió la unión y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

- ¿Crees que algún día lleguen a perdonarnos? – expreso la chica mientras caminaba preocupada en los alrededores. Sacando de quicio al joven que la acompañaba que intentaba en vano meditar sin que el sonido del caminar de su pareja le interrumpiera a cada momento.

- Son nuestros amigos, tarde o temprano lo harán, al menos eso espero Richard. – agrego la figura masculina mientras intentaba de nuevo elevarse por los aires al meditar un poco. La chica se detuvo al instante al verle tan relajada o relajado en una situación como esta. - ¿Cómo puedes estar tan relajada Raven, no es que me moleste ser tu, pero jamás creímos que esto sucedería, además, nuestros amigos se dirigen hacia este mismo lugar con el control del rey títere para intercambiar nuestras almas, sin contar el hecho de que les confesaremos a Starfire y BeastBoy que de somos pareja? – la platica se interrumpió al escuchar algo fracturarse debido al repentino escape de emociones de Richard.

Volteo hacia su acompañante para encontrar una mirada de reproche, suspiro por lo bajo y se acerco a su antiguo cuerpo. Y por mas raro que le parezca se agacho y finalmente recostó su cabeza en sus piernas intentando calmarse al sentirla cerca de el. Casi de inmediato el aura oscura que destrozaba todo el lugar desapareció cuando el chico coloco sus manos sobre la cien de la chica.

- ¡Pase lo que pase! Digan lo que digan, estoy aquí contigo, con su aprobación o sin ella, sigues siendo mi querido Richard… aunque admito que es bastante raro el acostumbrarme a un cuerpo masculino, tiene sus ventajas. – agrego el joven mientras sonreía ligeramente. La chica al escucharlo solo frunció el seño sabiendo exactamente a que se estaba refiriendo su acompañante. - ¡Jamás pensé que tardaríamos tanto en recuperar la movilidad en nuestros nuevos cuerpos, al menos lo suficiente como para que experimentara en carne propia lo que es la menstruación! – Un ligero tono rojo apareció en la piel pálida de la chica, pero esta acción no era propiciada por sus palabras, sino por los labios de su compañero al besarle suavemente en los suyos.

Al separarse ambos sonrieron ligeramente mientras el confesaba, - Aun no me acostumbro a la idea de besar a un chico, aun cuando sea uno tan hermoso como tu. – aclamo egocéntrico al ver su antiguo cuerpo. Su contraparte estuvo a punto de replicar el comentario para cuando el sonido de un aparato cayéndose estrepitoso al suelo llamo la atención de ambos.

La pareja dirigió la mirada al origen del mismo, para observar apenados que un trío les observaba incrédulos por lo que acababan de atestiguar.

- Ro… Robin. – exclamo la pelirroja.

- Ra… RAVEN. – argumento el chico verde mientras parecía estar a punto de arremeter en contra de Nightwing.

El silencio impero por unos segundos hasta que ambos chicos se alzaron lentamente de su posición, sosteniendo sus manos firmemente a pesar de las miradas acusadoras de dos de los presentes. – Tenemos algo que explicarles. –

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONCLUYO…

**_No lastimosamente, no hay un post-capitulo, aunque si alguien quiere escribirlo, le doy todos los derechos XD (valla creido) solo dejenme al menos leerlo antes de publicarlo en ff. XD o hacer de editor jeje. _**

**_Kitsune1818: lastimosamente, esta vez no pude enviartelo antes, porque simple, muchos problemas conectandome, pero en fin espero lo disfrutes. En serio y que me digas sinceramente que te ha parecido la historia y el desenlace final. Je... Si se que deje mucho campo abierto para continuarlo. Pero mi corazon quedo satisfecho donde lo deje... je deja a libre interpretacion muchas cosas._**

**_lindachik14: Gracias, si intento imprimirle mucho corazon a esta historia, e intento recordar que sentia cuando estaba enamorado o cuando estaba cerca de alguien para que los sentimientos al menos se viesen mas reales._**

**_Chris Mkraven: Jejeje gracias, y pues espero que este capitulo tambien satisfaga tus espectativas... Y tranquila, me agrado leerlo, je y no es el mas largo que halla leido, hasta ahora estoy con uno de Danny Phamton Ultimate que tiene mas de 60 capitulos ya. _**

**_Miko Rowan Farore Tonks: Je Pues creo que este capitulo satisface tu perversidad... (hecho el loco al comienzo eras bastante inocente, y como que leyendo profane o mis escritos te has vuelto no se... mas... XD cruda je) pero en fin, yo me quedo con mis hamburguesas... o cangre burgers... XD. DIsfruta el final de NIGHTWALKERS._**

**_Kristall of nol: Je pues no eres la primera que me dice eso, (estudios y mi narrativa nueva) pues solo puedo solucionarte la segunda, Si notas casi siempre despues o antes de un dialogo, identifico con alguna seña en particular de un personaje, y cuando discuten entre ellos, lo hago mas obvio, je el problema es que creo estas leyendo algo rapido y terminas por no procesar con velocidad los detallitos (me suele pasar a mi que soy el que escribe XD) Je pues, como veraz quize darle una muerte rapida, porque? simple, esta es una historia mas centrada en el redescubrimiento de sus sentimientos el uno por el otro, mientras que el original Dark Feelings, es el descubrimiento y claro de accion. Quize enfatizar el hecho de que ambos juntos creaban una fuerzq que Ulrich no podria manejar con su malograda alma. Logrando que desapareciese ante el poder de ambos. Y pues de las reacciones, solo coloque las basicas y al final lo deje a la cabeza del lector, que se imagine que fue lo que ocurrio despues. Pero lo que si deje claro fue que, ellos quieren estar juntos, pase lo que pase y diga lo que digan. _**

**_RavenYoukai: Ja creo que las chicas no les agrado que no los pusiese a hacer el amor, por lo que al final termine escribiendoles este capitulo. Claro que centrado mas en el romance y sus sentimientos que en el simple acto del sexo... (para mi es algo mas que un mero contacto fisico). Je espero te agrade mucho este final. Jejejeje._**

**_Fernando-Urashima: HOla, creo haberos visto por algun lado, creo eres amigo de El Santo Pegaso, que por cierto tiene mucho tiempo perdido. Je gracias por leerlos claro, y pues la historia esta en esta pagina o en otra comunidad, avisame para poder leerla, un raven x robin siempre esta muy bien recibido para mi. _**

**_GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER..._**

**_Atentamente..._**

**_SHIROWOLFMANK_**


End file.
